The Gladiator and the Revolutionary
by DarkChuck
Summary: After Megatron exiled himself after the event with Unicron, he and some Decepticons are summoned by Vector Prime, who has foreseen them defeating an ancient threat. A new cause for the Decepticons, they're sent to an alternate Earth, where its history is different and holds a hidden power. Megatron also encounters a human going down the path he took. Will he stop him, or guide him?
1. The Prologue

**Hello everyone! Your probably wondering why I'm doing another TF/CG crossover. Well to answer that, I wanted to try something different. Lately I have been tempted to the story again (despite not having finished the other one) but with Megatron and several of the Decepticons instead of just Soundblaster and Buzzsaw in the beginning. The plot will be similar, but it will go differently. What does this mean for "Silent Metal Ronin"? I'll probably continue it or maybe I won't. Depends on how I feel about it, as well as how those who follow it all think about it.**

**Also considering to redo the recent chapter of "Grimlock, Slayer of Titans", as well as the plot for the story. Thinking of just having Grimlock in the AoT universe, instead of him with several other Transformers going in it.**

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro, Code: Geass is owned by Sunrise/CLAMP

Prologue: Restoration of the Decepticons

_Megatron._

_Once was he a mighty gladiator in the Pits of Kaon, who became a great revolutionary who fought for civil rights among his fellow Cybertronians and against the oppression brought upon by the Guilds' caste system. Then became a dictator when corrupted with power and soon brought about a war that ravage their home planet of Cybertron. A despicable leader that soon began to thirst for conquest and power, as well as vengeance on his former friend now sworn enemy, Optimus Prime, and his fellow Autobots. A mad mech who would try to cyberform a planet, wiping all life on it, only to be meet his end by a blade wielded by the Autobot scout, one that once lost his voicebox when the tyrant ripped it from him. A once dead mech, that was soon revived and possessed by the dark god Unicron, whom he had once fought before after betraying him. And now, after becoming free from the monster's torment, realized what he had become and the suffering he has brought. He soon proclaimed the Decepticon cause dead and exiled himself from Cybertron, living the rest of his days out in the fringes. From an inspirational hero to vile villain, he was now nothing, a shell of what he was once was._

_However, fate had other plans for him and a few of those that served under him._

* * *

Megatron soon awoke to find himself inside an ancient temple. He did not how he got there, all he did remember was a bright flash when he was traveling across a nearby solar system. As he got up, a door to the room slid open. The former gladiator walked through the opening and down the hallway until he found himself in a center room with an altar in the middle. There were also eight other entrances surrounding the circular room. Emerging from them, several Decepticons. Some he knew were alive, others thought gone.

Megatron soon counted eleven: Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave (with Laserbeak on his chest), Knock Out, Flamewar, Rumble and Frenzy, Ravage, Flip Sides, and Buzzsaw. Everyone was surprised to see one another here, but before they could speak, the doors quickly shut. The room quickly became dim, as a bright, blue flame began to appear on the center altar. The fire grew large and a ghostly visage soon appeared within it. They were soon shock to see it was the ancient being known as Vector Prime, a Prime that was said to be a guardian of time and space, as well as dwell in a pocket dimension between universes.

_"Greetings, I take it you all rested well?"_ the ancient Prime spoke.

"Vector Prime. What is the meaning of this, and why have we been brought to your domain?" Megatron inquired, already starting to understand where he was, and how it was possible to see those that should have been dead.

_"I have brought you and your cohorts here, reluctantly, because I am in need of your services."_

"Services?!" Starscream said as everyone looked at each other in confusion by that statement. Since when does a Prime need the Decepticons, espcecially after the things they had done that would guarantee the guardian unleashing his wrath upon them than be asking them for help.

_"Indeed, though not by choice. Fate has chosen all of you for grave matter at hand. And while I would have preferred the Autobots to undertake such a task, the visions I have seen suggest otherwise. And after looking into them further, I can see very well the reason why."_ Vector said sternly.

"What are you blabbing about?" spoke the Decepticon motorcycle Flamewar.

_"To explain, will you all please stand together in a group? Doing so will make it easier for me to present our current crisis."_

The Decepticons then formed a group and the room began to change. As it finished changing, they soon appeared to be on Cybertron, during its early beginning. Standing not far from them, was the original Thirteen Primes preparing for battle. Megatronus, Vector Prime, even Alpha Trion! But the Prime that got most of their attention was the legendary Thirteenth Prime, who's image has never been depicted clearly, even his statue wasn't as well detailed as the other Prime statues found in Kaon. But now Megatron and his followers could see in full detail the legendary Thirteenth Prime, and they were shocked to find out why he was never fully depicted in their legends...

The Thirteenth Prime was Optimus Prime himself!

"What the frag?!" Knock Out yelled.

"You got to be kidding me!" Rumble exclaimed.

"Even though there is a logical explanation to this, I am nevertheless stunned by this revelation." Shockwave added.

"Logical indeed! No wonder the Council chose that data clerk! He was never really one at all!" Starscream remarked.

_"Oh he was. Mind you all, this was Optimus's past life before he became reborn as Orion Pax."_ Vector told them as his visage near them.

"Then you better explain yourself to me and the others here. Now." Megatron demanded.

_"Indeed. To make a long story short, shortly after the infighting among the Primes, Thirteen went into the Well of All Sparks, to become like you and your fellow Cybertronians. His reason being that he wanted to know more about our descendants and their needs. After becoming Orion Pax, all memory of being a Prime was swept away. Optimus was just like you, and through his actions and wisdom, did he end up as a Prime again."_ Vector elaborated.

"Oh really? So Alpha Trion had nothing to do with this? I was told by Orion that he was the one who manage to get me an audience with the Council. And though Orion does not remember who he was before, Alpha Trion did. And from where I am standing, he doesn't look exactly different from when I saw him. So tell me, Prime, did the Council really choose Orion because of his beliefs and personality? Or did they choose him because Alpha Trion convince them to do so?" Megatron interrogated the ancient Prime, and after a long pause, did he get his answer.

_"Not exactly, but yes. The Council chose Orion Pax because Alpha had convinced them to do so."_ Vector Prime admitted. This soon elicited gasps from the group, as well as anger from several of them.

"So Megatron was right all along!" the Decepticon minicon called Flip Sides roared. "Orion words never swayed the Council at all, the trial was set from the start."

_"Not enitrely. For example, Orion was never in on it, nor did he even betray Megatron. Orion didn't even know he was previously a Prime or what Alpha had done. He was just as surprised as your former master when the Council delivered their judgment."_

"Former?" the Frenzy spoke up.

_"Oh right, how terrible of me to forget. After plucking some of you from your ambiguous demise, and I mean ambiguous as in parts in time that wasn't locked and where everyone thought you perished or were about to be killed, that I didn't take the time to explain recent events. But I'm sure Megatron can explain it everything that has happened since having become freed from Unicron's control, as well as after having dissolved the Decepticon faction."_

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone that wasn't there at the time.

"Indeed, it is true." Megatron sighed. "I have declared our cause dead. After having gone through the chaos god's torment, did I truly realize what I have become and the suffering that I had brought about in my quest for power and revenge. In the end I had become the very thing I set out to destroy. Like it or not, we are no more. Optimus and his Autobots can lead Cybertron, which has been recently restored thanks to the Omega Lock, towards its future. But if any of you disagree with my decree, then go! Push! Push on on ahead towards your new order! Forge on ahead without me, for I am done. Lord Megatron is no more, as he is dead. Dead the moment the one called Bumblebee pierced his spark and ended his reign of terror for good. As for the mech you see before you, I am nothing more than a shell of what I use to be. I am no longer the gladiator of Kaon, or the tyrant of the Decepticons. And with that, I am content to walk the stars forevermore, just like the Prime I named myself after." Megatron told them as he turned away from the group. "Ironic, isn't it? Megatronus banished himself after having fallen for Liege Maximo's deception, killing his love that was Solus Prime, and bringing harm to his fellow Primes. And now I realize I have done the same, I have exiled myself for the crimes I have committed against my fellow Cybertronians. A fitting story for me don't you think? At least Optimus will lead Cybertron to a new Golden Age, something I could never do."

"Actually Megatron, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Optimus is offline." Knock Out told his former leader.

"What was that?" Megatron turned to face the medic, scaring the former Decepticon turned Autobot medic. It was then the ancient Prime cut in.

_"Optimus has long since now become one with the AllSpark. In order to free you from Unicron's possession, he merge the AllSpark with the Matrix of Leadership in order to use its container to trap the dark overlord in it. By having done so, the only way to return life to Cybertron, was to sacrifice himself by becoming one with the planet's core. This occurred shortly after you had exiled yourself from Cybertron."_

"Then who is leading them?" the former gladiator asked.

_"No one, they're working together as a group to rebuild and guide Cybertron towards a new Golden Age. The Age of Primes have ended, and new era of peace has begun. Unfortunately, there's a new threat to this peace on the horizon. One that not is not only a threat to Cybertron, but to reality itself."_

"And what is that exactly?" Shockwave asked.

_"Do all of you recall the Dark Spark?"_

"How could we forget an artifact that controls time and space, and can raise the dead as well?" Frenzy said sarcastically.

_"It can also travel between universe, as it has been doing throughout our multiverse, until now. It has recently crossed over into a whole new multiverse, and to make matters worse, it's heading for the same world where another dark force from our realm has been trapped on. Something of which I am to blame for."_

"What do you mean? What other dark force is there?" Megatron asked.

_"Watch the battle and you will see."_ Vector replied.

Soon enough, The Decepticons watched as the Primes became battle ready as Unicron arrived with Thunderwing... as well as four others with him. One resembled a bird of prey, another a horned beast, one beared features similar to Ravage, and the last one reminded them of the flying member of the Dinobots. They soon watched the battle unfold. Thunderwing took on the leader of the Primes, Prima, who wielded the Matrix of Leadership on the hilt of his sword that was the Star Saber. The other four that were with him battled the rest, and though the battle waged evenly among the combatants, the demonic quartet were soon over powering the Primes. The Primes, including Prima, were soon on the ground, beaten and bruised. Taking hold of the Star Sabre, Thunderwing soon rips the Matrix of Leadership from the handle, and looks as though he was about to destroy it... until he was soon betrayed by his brethren.

The four soon ganged up on the herald, mortally wounding him in the process. Afterwards, they cast him off into the depths of space, where he soon cocooned himself in Dark Energon to heal. He would not be seen until eons later, when both factions would encounter the dark being on Earth. With the deed done and the Matrix in their clutches, they soon corrupted it, creating the dark artifact called the Dark Spark. Enraged by their betrayal, Unicron was about to unleash his wrath upon them, only to be frozen in time by the quartet's new powerful weapon. With him out of the way, they crushed the dark god's body and sent his crumpled remains into the far reaches of space, where he would later orbit a distant star and become the planet known as Earth.

With the four becoming a darker threat than Unicron, all seemed lost for the Primes, at least it was before the four dark beings began to fight over the dark artifact. With the enemy distracted, the Primes work a new plan and begin putting it into motion. Using the last of their strength, they channel their power towards Vector as he soon creates an unstable aperture that consumes all four treacherous minions. Shortly after the battle, a new Matrix of Leadership was built by Solus Prime's hammer-like forge to replace the one corrupted, which was soon locked up and hidden away until found during the war for Cybertron.

The room then changed back to normal, the group still shaken by what they saw.

_"That was the real battle we had with Unicron, or rather his four Dark Knights: Airazor, Rhinox, Cheetor, and Terrorsaur. After that, everything else was went exactly as the legends told about the aftermath, our infighting and disappearance. Many of my fellow Primes were killed as they fought one another. In the aftermath, many left Cybertron like Megatronus, leaving only two on Cybertron. Those two were Alpha Trion and Thirteen. I have already told what happened to Thirteen, how he went to the Well of All Sparks, which was recently created from Solus Prime's death. When she died, her body glowed blight blue and soon dissolved onto Cybertron's surface, creating a tunnel to its core. With its creation, life would begin to pour out from it. Knowing that our descendants would arise from it, Thirteen went inside it and was reborn as Orion Pax. Alpha Trion knew about this and kept an eye on him, as well as our descendants as the eons went by. __As for myself, I had left already left during the infighting. Having created a pocket dimension between realms, I soon departed having become sicken Liege Maximo's treacherous lies and my brothers inability to see it. But there was another reason I had left."_

_"Sometime after the battle with the Dark Knights, I foresaw a vision where they had survived and landed on an alternate Earth, where they became buried as the planet changed over time. I also saw the Dark Spark travel through our multiverse into theirs. Should they reclaim the artifact, it could spell doom for all us. I tried to warn the others about it, but they were more concerned with fighting among themselves than to listen to some "nightmare" I had. Only Alpha and Thirteen listened to me, and convinced me to leave and investigate this threat. When I asked them to join me, they simply told me they would stay behind to find way to stop the fighting. Should they fail in that, they would look over the next generation after us, hoping that among them would be warriors capable of subduing this dark prophecy. They were right about that, but the warriors were not what we expected."_

The room began to darken again, and they were now looking over an Earth similar, but also dissimilar from the one in their realm.

_"In my new domain, I searched endlessly for the world from my visions. As I did, I began to have more visions, of great warriors fighting back the darkness. Closer and closer I got to the planet, the more the visions became clearer. When I finally found it, did I see the visions in their entirety."_

Megatron and the others watched as the vision began to play. A great battle took place in the planet's heavens as a great armada challenged the four omnicidal maniacs for the Dark Spark. The armada seem to be comprised of humans piloting advance war machines that looked similar to Cybertronians. And leading these were Megatron and the others, which shocked the group as they watched themselves fight the terrifying, if not glorious battle for the universe and all of reality. It was costly and brutal, but they won in the end. As the room changed back, the Decepticons took a moment to collect their wits.

"So that is why you brought us here, we are the warriors of your visions." Megatron began to speak.

_"Indeed. I had expected to be Optimus and his Autobots to be the ones from my vision, but to my shock it was you and your Decepticons leading the charge to save us all."_

"But why us? Why work worth the humans? And more importantly, why am I even here?! I am an Autobot, not a Decepticon! Why should I have to put up with this?!" Knock Out demanded.

_"For for someone who switched to the side that does care for the humans, you don't seem to act like one. You are here because you were fated to be here, Decepticon or not. Besides, if you don't and Megatron and the others fail without your assistance, reality will be vanquished and you will become pure nothingness. And the last I checked, that's a fate worse than death."_ Vector told the medic as he brought his face down to intimidate him.

"But Knock Out here has illustrated a good point. Why are we working with the humans? Certainly the Autobots are much more fitted to work with them like they had with the ones from our realm." Shockwave pointed out.

_"That is because the humans of the world are far different than the ones you know. The planet's history is drastically differently, and after having studied them, I can see why destiny has chosen you for the task at hand. The majority of the humans are similar to the Decepticons, as well as the Guilds of Cybertron. There are three powers that rule this world. The Holy Britannian Empire, the European Union, and the Chinese Federation."_

_"The Holy Britannian Empire is the most powerful of the three, and is the most despicable. They are racist, totalitarian, and believe in their own twisted idea of "survival of the fittest". When they conquer a nation, they stripped its autonomy, its cultural identity, and even its name. The former nation becomes an "Area" and its people "numbers". The "numbers" are treated like slaves, no scratch that, garbage, despite the fact they're the same species! And even those that are considered "Honorary Britannians" are treated with hardly any respect. Many are beaten, even killed. They are monsters, and their Imperial family is the worst. They are what would happen if you combined the worst traits of your faction and that of the Guilds!"_

_"Next up is the Chinese Federation, and they're only slightly better. While they're more respectful of human rights, their government is a sham. Even though it's a monarchy, their Empress is nothing more than a puppet used by the High Eunuchs to control the Federation. They live in luxury while the people are poor and hungry. Again, it's another corrupt nation among the powers that rule this planet, which brings us onto the next superpower, the European Union, or the E.U. for short. It's the only democratic power on this world, but even then it's plagued with prejudice and it's mired by decadence, which is why it's currently losing to the Britannian Empire."_

_"So in conclusion, this world is nothing more than a giant, heaping mess of corruption, destruction, and misery. So much that I can understand why fate has decided upon sending those such as yourselves than that of the Autobots. There's too much evil in this world than there is good. And those that are kind-hearted and have good intentions either end up twisted or killed by the turmoil of this world. And that's why you, the Decepticons, masters of deception and manipulation, have been chosen to undertake the task at hand. You must unite them, show them the folly of their ways by giving them a lesson they'll never forget, and prepare them for the coming darkness."_ Vector concluded.

"And you are fine with us doing this? While I don't speak for the others, I have said that I would never again bring oppression onto others, nor suffering as well." Megatron told the Prime.

_"I am not asking to you to conquer these people, only to make those who do know the error of their ways by doing what you and your Decepticons do best. Words and good will won't be enough to change the enemy's ways, only a harsh lesson will do the job. That, and you would be saving those who are being oppressed. Once that is done, you will then help them back on their feet, so they are ready for what is to come. Fate is giving you and your brethren a chance at redemption, as well as a new cause, Megatron. A chance to be saviors instead of conquerors, to do good instead of evil. Will you, Megatron, and your fellow brothers in arms, take upon the task of saving us all from the Dark Knights return?"_

"Is that even a question? We essentially have no choice, if we refuse then we are all doomed. So yes, we accept." Megatron answered.

_"In that case, step forward."_ Vector commanded. Megatron did so, and as he did, the altar began to open. _"By taking on this task, you will need two things to complete the journey ahead. By becoming the leader of the Decepticons once more, as well as giving them a cause worth fighting for, I give you the first item you will need in your quest. It will serve you well, especially against the Dark Spark."_

Before he could inquire what it was, an ancient artifact soon rose out of the altar, stunning both Megatron and his fellow Decepticons.

It was the Matrix of Leadership.

"I-I can't take it, not after what I've done. Optimus-"

_"Optimus would want you to have it if it meant you doing some good and setting you on the right path. Besides, not only will this help you combat the Dark Spark, within it lies our wisdom should you ever need guidance."_ Vector told the old warrior.

Megatron was still reluctant to take it, knowing what it meant if he did. He soon turned to face his comrades, seeing what they thought. He was soon met with approval as they nodded at him to take it. With that said, Megatron soon stood up and grabbed the Matrix with both his hands on the handle, bringing it to his chest. Soon enough, it opened, allowing the gladiator to insert it inside. Once the deed was done, his body began to glow brightly, changing as it did. Once it was done, his body was back to what it was before Unicron's corruption.

_"Decepticons, hear me now. I give you your new and improved leader, Megatron Prime! May he lead you into glory against the unspeakable odds, as well as bring justice upon those that deserve it!"_ Vector Prime announced the new Prime to the Decepticon warriors, who either cheered or presided to kneel before the return of their leader. As it died down, Megatron began to speak.

"My fellow Decepticons, I am honored to have been made a Prime, and I can say now, to be your leader once more. But in doing so, there will massive changes. For one, there will no longer be "Peace through Tyranny". Starting now, the Decepticons will start anew. We will go back to the roots we laid down when we were but revolutionaries, dreaming for a better tomorrow among our fellow Cybertronians. Some ideals we will still keep, but they will be the ones that don't instill oppression and control over others. We have much to work on, little time as a dark threat looms over the horizon. But as long there's still some fight in us, our determination to fight back will never be broken! All hail Cybertron! All hail the new Decepticon cause." Megatron Prime rose his fist to the air, his followers soon followed.

"All hail Cybertron! All hail the new Decepticon cause!" They cheered.

"Now Vector, what is the second item we need for our quest." Megatron asked his now fellow Prime.

_"The second item you, and your team, will need is a power hidden on this alternate world, one that should also be made sure not to fall into the wrong hands. As for how to acquire it, I have foreseen that an immortal girl with green hair will grant you and your Decepticons the "Power of the Kings". But I should tell you, there will be a contract involved when acquiring it. So take heed when dealing with her, understood?"_

"I'll keep my guard up when I confront her." Megatron replied.

_"Good. I recommend finding her before starting anything else, as she is the first marker on your team's crusade. Now rejoin with your crew, as I begin to send you and them off onto the new world."_

Megatron quickly returned to his fellow Decepticons as Vector prepared to send them off on their crusade.

_"Is everyone ready?"_ the ancient Prime asked.

"Indeed we are. Wish us victory Vector, and thank you." Megatron said farewell.

_"You're welcome. And while I can't believe I am saying this, may you and your companions light our darkest hour, and until All are One!"_ Vector said goodbye as he promptly sent them to the new Earth, where they would land on an island with ruins, Kamine Island.

"So. What do we do now?" Rumble spoke what everyone was thinking.

"Simple Rumble, we prepare! Starscream, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw. Go out on reconnaissance, I want to know where we are, where the enemy is, as well as resources and new alt-modes for all of us. Flamewar, Rumble, Frenzy, Flip Sides, and Ravage. Scout this island for materials that can be used for our base's construction. Shockwave and Knock Out, see if Soundwave's bridge generator is still functioning, we'll need it if we are to ever leave this island." their new Prime handed out their orders.

"And what about you my liege?" Starscream asked.

"Don't call me that, I'm no longer a lord or master. If anything, I'm just your superior and comrade. So just address me as either Megatron or sir. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" they all replied.

"Excellent. As for what I'm going to do, I will be using the Matrix to speak with the past Primes within it, hopefully their words will help me decide on our next move. Until then you are all dismissed." Megatron said as he sat down to meditate, while everyone else soon left to carry out their assigned tasks.

Soon enough, Megatron's mind connects with the Matrix as he searched for the ancient Primes' wisdom, or more accurately, one of them. As he opens his eyes, he soon finds himself in an white room. Across from him, a past friend and former enemy, Optimus Prime.

"Hello, old friend." Optimus Prime greeted. They soon began to chat, catching up on what has happened since they last saw each other, and then reminiscing about good times they had. For once, they longer spoke as enemies, but as friends like they had been in the past.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Megatron and the others, their presence was felt by four dark beings within the planet, beings whose minds were awake but could not move their bodies.

_"So they have arrived, as the visions foretold."_ one spoke in a gruff voice.

_"Then it is only a matter of time before our artifact returns to us."_ A cold, feminine voice agreed.

_"So let's smash these fools then, I grow bored of waiting."_ the third growled.

_"I agree with Cheetor. We've been stuck here for millennia, I'm aching to spread my wings once more!"_ the fourth spoke in a shrill voice.

_"Patience all of you! Our bodies are not yet ready. Soon, but not yet. For now, we wait. We might as well see what our opponents are capable of."_ the first one told them all.

_"Oh please Rhinox, those Primes were challenging, but these warriors are hardly their material. They should be easy to dispose of"_ the fourth spoke back.

_"That maybe true Terrorsaur, but the Prime wouldn't have sent them if there wasn't a chance of success involved. Plus, I'm now sensing the presence of a Prime among them."_ The second replied.

_"Which is why we will watch and wait until we are ready. And who knows, maybe we can find a way to test them without the use of our bodies." _Rhinox told them before they went back to their slumber.

* * *

C.C. suddenly woke up in her cell, again she was having "the nightmares". Once in a while she would have the recurring dream, but it has become frequent as of late. And every time she did, it was always the same. The the sky becoming dark, and the Earth starting quake as four dark being rose to bring utter destruction. In the sky above them, a glowing purple object of unknown origin radiates a power beyond anyone's understanding. Seeing it always sent shivers down her spine, as if she could feel the impending dread from it. Always the nightmares had been same, except this time something was different.

In this recent dream, there were metal warriors, like the knightmares but different, as if as though they were alive. With with them an armada of knightmares and flying warships. A great battle soon commenced, but before she could see it in its entirety, the dream would end there. Questions soon fill her head, but she was too tired to think of answers for them.

C.C. soon went back to sleep, tomorrow they were moving her to another location, so she going to be inside one of those capsules again. Hopefully things would change soon she thought, and indeed they would, more than she knew.

**That's the Prologue, the first chapter should be done some time soon.**

**As always, review and critique when possible. Would like to hear what you think about the Prologue, as well as my recent decisions regarding the stories.**


	2. Beware the Metal Bogeymen

**Hello everyone! Just a quick update, will continue to do "Silent Metal Ronin" and will not change the current plot of "Grimlock, Slayer of Titans". Also want to say thanks to Winxfan808, for proofreading this chapter.**

**Now onto the mayhem!**

Chapter 1: Beware the Metal Bogeymen

Location: Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11 (Formerly Japan)

Date: August 10, 2017 a.t.b.

In the Tokyo Settlement, multiple events were occurring. Japanese resistance fighters steal a truck, supposedly containing a capsule of poison gas, while chased by the police gunships on the highway. In another part of the city, a young student humiliates a nobleman in a game of chess, and is about to head back to his school with his friend that owns a motorcycle. But at the same time of these events, a third one is about to start near the two, as well as a fourth one elsewhere.

"Knock Out here. So far Soundwave's intel about the local resistance hijacking was accurate, I don't think it went according to plan for them." The red Decepticon medic radioed near a Britannian military laboratory.

"That I can tell Knock Out, but nonetheless their actions have given the expected distraction needed to draw security to a minimum near the target zone, and I am having Flamewar track them. Is it clear enough for Soundwave's team to proceed?" Megatron spoke back from their base on the island.

"I'm detecting a few guards inside, but nothing the minicons can't handle." he replied.

"Excellent. Soundwave, input the coordinates for the groundbridge and send in your team." Megatron told his communications chief and spymaster. Soon enough, a portal opened and the minicons soon went through it, and into one of the large storage rooms inside the building.

"We're in, no sign of security." Rumble spoke on his communicator while fist bumping Frenzy. Flip Sides was with Ravage, checking the other side of the room.

"Good, now according to the schematics, the main generator is down the hall on your right. Flip Side and Ravage, you two will go there and dismantle it for pick up. Rumble and Frenzy, you have been given a list of items Shockwave requires for his new lab. Proceed to pick up and pile all the necessary items in the storage room and in the main lab, opposite end of the hall, containing a prototype knightmare." Megatron instructed them.

"We plannin' on stealing it?" Frenzy asked.

"No, not this one for the moment. Starscream will have a few of their standard war machines if everything goes well on his end. Now go and complete your mission. Soundwave has already disabled their cameras and alarms. However, there are a few guards still within the facility. Avoid them if possible, knock them out or kill them if necessary. We must not be detected and have the military be alerted to our presence."

"Alright boss. Hey Flip-"

"Yeah, yeah, me and Ravage know already. We'll call you if we need you." the purple/gray female minicon interrupted Rumble as she and Ravage left towards the generator, while the other two headed toward the main lab. Megatron watch their progress via their optics displayed on Soundwave's screen-like face. He then proceeded to contact his second-in-command.

"Starscream, have you commenced the hijacking yet?"

"Not yet Megatron, still waiting for the cargo plane to get close enough distance to the island. Which should be right about... now! Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, commence hijacking!" the Decepticon jet announced as the two flying minicons soon began descending towards the Britannian cargo plane, which was currently carrying a squadron of Sutherland knightmares.

Getting close enough and their stealth devices activated, Laserbeak made his way towards the front of the plane while Buzzsaw made his way towards the cargo hold of the plane. Having reached where the communication panel was on the plane, Laserbeak begins cutting it open and disabling it. With communications down, the minicon signals the other to begin breaching the side of the plane.

Buzzsaw soon starts cutting the side of the plane, creating a hole that promptly sucks out a few of the craft's crew members before the rest began to hold on. Buzzsaw soon enters the gap and begins terminating the passengers inside the cargo hold. Once that was done, the bird of death then made his way towards the cockpit. At the door, the minicon began using its tentlacle-like arms to drill through the door, killing the pilots on the other side in a gruesome manner. With the entire crew taken care of, Buzzsaw took hold of the controls while Laserbeak finished disabling the trackers located inside the plane. As soon as it was, Buzzsaw began turning the plane towards the island, and began its descent.

"Fantastic work, Decepticons." Megatron remarked as he watched the plane from a distance. He soon went back to monitoring the other minicons progress. The guards on both ends had been disposed of, some were non-lethally subdued, others were not so lucky. Rumble and Frenzy finished collecting the items in the lab, which was empty as both the scientists and the knightmare were nowhere to be found. They soon headed back to the storage, and began to pack things up. At the main generator, Flip Sides and Ravage were almost done with disconnecting the cables to the generator, when suddenly Knock Out began to radio in.

"We got company. A truck has parked in front of the building and is disembarking a squad of soldiers." he reported.

"Blast it. Minicons, how much longer?" Megatron asked.

"Me and Frenzy are ready with the goods." Rumble replied.

"Need another minute on our end." Flip Sides stated her and Ravage's progress.

"In that case, Rumble and Frenzy, prepare to cross the bridge. Flip Sides and Ravage, find a way to barricade or lock the doors and finish up. Once you're done, we'll send you a bridge." Megatron gave out their new orders.

A portal soon opened, and the two red and blue minicons went through it, along with the stolen materials. Fortunately their timing was perfect, as moments later the soldiers soon discover the ransacked lab and soon get the alarms to work.

"Damn, they know. Ravage hurry up with cutting those wires." she told the jaguar minicon while managed to block the doors with some heavy pipes they had removed from the generator. As she did, Ravage finished cutting the cables with his claws.

"Great job. Whoa!" she yelped as the soldiers tried to open the doors and were now bashing against it. Ravage soon came up to help keep the doors from opening. "This is Flip Sides, we're ready. Make it quick though, they already trying to break through." she whispered as to make sure the enemy didn't hear her through the doors.

"Understood, Soundwave!" Megatron told the silent mech to activate the groundbridge.

As Soundwave created the portal, Megatron and Shockwave quickly made their way through it, and began picking the generator up and into the portal along with the last two minicons. By the time the Britannian soldiers breach through the doors, the room was completely empty, including the power generator.

"How in the hell?!" one of them swore and the rest simply scratched their heads at the strange sight.

"Excellent work everyone, both operations were a success. Today we are victorious!" Megatron exclaimed with pride, the rest soon cheered with him.

"Frag yeah! Boy the look on those meatbags will have on their faces when they find their generator gone!" Rumble laughed.

"Dude, that scrap is priceless!" Frenzy laughed as well.

"Ahem. Before we start celebrating, shouldn't we wait for the last two to come back?" Starscream interrurpted.

"They won't be for a while, I've sent them to monitor the recent hijacking by the local resistance." Megatron told his second-in-command.

"What for?" he inquired.

"If what Soundwave picked is true, I want to make sure the bio-weapon within that truck is taken care of. After all, what good are human allies if the massively wiped themselves off with such weapons. And while we are not in the position to make them end their war, we can at least try to reduce the amount of casualties on each side, despite being forced to kill as few though in the process." Megatron explained to Starscream, the two soon walked off as the rest began to work on moving things around.

"Speaking of the humans, any idea where on this rock we will find this so-called "immortal witch"? I doubt she will be easy to find."

"Maybe, maybe not. When I spoke with Optimus, he me told that "when you look for something, it usually ends up finding you." And considering Vector told us she was the first marker on our path, I have a feeling we will find her soon enough." Megatron assured the former air commander. "Knock Out, Flamewar, report."

"Flamewar here, been keeping a distance from the target. Target currently being followed by several gunships. May require Soundwave for aerial assistance." the purple Decepticon motorcycle with orange flames reported.

"Very well, Soundwave, take Laserbeak and assist Knock Out and Flamewar with the acquisition." Megatron told the silent mech. As Laserbeak connected with his chest, he soon transformed into his aerial drone mode and took off. "Soundwave is now on his way now. Don't lose sight of that truck, I repeat, don't let that truck get away."

"Yes sir!" both replied on the radio.

* * *

The truck driven by the local resistance had been going down the road at 80 kilometers per mile, behind, three Britannian gunships were tailing them, in front of them, a motorcycle with a sidecar carrying two students. The truck tried to get around them, making a wrong turn down the ramp and crashing into the nearby construction site. The police gunships soon break off, having been told the military would take over from here. Still up in the highway bridge, the students get off from their motorcycle, one took a gander at the truck while the other began looking over the damage to his bike after almost getting run over. The one watching was Lelouch Lamperouge, the one checking his ride was Rivalz Cardemonde. Not far from them, another motorcycle stopped, its driver a woman in a black jump suit and helmet which concealed her head and face. She too went to take a look over the ledge and at the truck.

The student watching became sicken by how the bystanders did nothing but stay on the sidelines waiting for someone else to do something. So he started running off towards the ramp, going down it, and headed towards the crashed vehicle. Lelouch was soon followed by the mysterious motorcyclist, who got back on her bike and simply drove to it. The student ahead of her was already on the truck's ladder and going up it, calling out to see if anyone was alright. The lady got off and joined him, climbing the ladder on the other side.

"Anyone alive in there?" the woman asked.

"I'm not sure-"

Suddenly the truck began to move, causing the young man and the woman to fall inside the trailer. The truck soon backed up and began to move.

"Stop! I'm in here and so is..." He turned and noticed the woman missing. _"Huh, where did she go?"_

As the truck began to drive off, no one noticed a woman suddenly reappearing on the motorcycle as it began to take off after it. As both vehicles made to the highway. Three military gunships began to hover above them.

"Stop the vehicle! Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court. Stop and surrender at once!" the pilot ordered them as the began to fire warning shots at the truck. "Give up now or we will shoot to kill!"

"Now what do we do? It's the army!" the resistance fighter named Nagata exclaimed as he drove.

"Have you forgotten, that's why I am here for!" the second told him, a girl with dark red, spiked up hair called Kallen. She soon got up and began walking to the back of the truck, unaware she was being seen by Lelouch hiding behind the capsule. The teenager took notice that he had seen her before, but could not remember where. As she prepared to enter the Glasgow knightmare they had stored in the back, she spoke back to her comrade. "Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?"

"Kallen, let's use it here. Why not?" Nagata told her.

"That would mean a bloodbath." she replied as she got in.

"You're right." he replied.

As they got out of the tunnel, the gunships continued to their pursuit.

"Target is moving from the settlement toward the ghetto." the pilot reported.

"Copy that, corner them." their controller told them.

"Roger that." the lead pilot was about to fire when suddenly a slash harken soon launched from the back of the truck, hitting his gunship and blowing it to smithereens.

"A slash harken!" the one of the remaining pilots gasped as the Glasgow soon launched from the trailer. "A knightmare!"

"You fellas know full well what this badass mother can do!" she yelled as she charged at them, taken another one down. As it exploded, another ship appeared, carrying a knightmare.

"The rest of you back off. I'll take this guy." Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, leader of the Purist faction, dismissed the remaining gunships as his knightmare prepared to detach. "I can only assume that you dug up that absolute relic out of some scrapheap. An over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland!" He decried as his mech ejected from the ship, blocking the incoming harken with his own, and landed with his rifle ready. "Not to mention a filthy Eleven that spurns the compassion of our glorious emperor!" Jeremiah then fired a powerful blast from his rifle.

The Glasgow was soon taking heavy fire as the enemy combatant took charge.

"Kallen, we should both split up! Both of us can't risk being killed! Run for it!" Nagata yelled into the radio.

"But..." before Kallen could finish, another had made its way onto the highway, in front of Nagata's truck. It soon fired, causing the truck to go down another ramp, and into an underground subway.

"Hmph, simple minded Eleven." Villetta Nu, a subordinate of Jeremiah, remarked. But before she could chase after the truck, she was soon under attack. Not from a knightmare, but from a red sports car, armed with blasters!

"What the- lasers?!" Villetta shouted as she turned to face her attacker only to stunned by the vehicle's newest armament, rockets.

As it fired, she quickly moved her Sutherland off the highway road and safely into the streets below. The rocket missed her, and blew up the patch of the road she was on. It created a gap in the road, forcing the "sports car" to stop in its tracks.

"Ha, simple minded human." the "driver" taunted as the car turned around drove off towards a new route to catch up with the moving truck.

Meanwhile Kallen was in a bit of a pickle, as one of her slash harkens became jammed.

"No way, it's stuck!" Kallen quickly tried to fix it.

"Second hand junk!" Jeremiah roared as he brought out his Sutherland's wrist mounted stun tonfa to smash her outdated knightmare. But he could, Kallen quickly ejected the malfunctioning arm into his mech, exploding into smoke as she quickly got away from the Britannian.

"I'll admit, I really like your spirit. However..." Jeremiah said as sinister smile formed on his face. But that soon disappeared, as a sound of a roaring engine got his attention.

The Purist turned to see an oncoming purple motorcycle with painted orange flames heading towards him. Confusion soon turned into shock as some sort of blaster popped from its sides and soon fired on him. He tried to block the incoming fire with the Sutherland's arms. With the enemy distracted, the bike soon speedily made its way around the knightmare, and began picking up speed to cross the gap. Trying to collect his wits, Jeremiah Gottwald was about to fire at the driver when he suddenly heard a beeping noise. Looking down, he found himself looking at a ticking mine. As the beeping increased, he quickly ejected from his Sutherland before the sound stopped. The motorcycle crossed the gap and onto the ramp the truck took, the explosion erupted behind her, consuming both the Sutherland and a chunk of the road.

Jeremiah watched the motorcycle soon disappear into the subway as his parachute slowly brought him to the ground. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"A-ha!" said Lloyd Asplund, an Earl of the Holy Britannian Empire and the director of Camelot, a special research division, as well as in charge of the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corp. He was currently staring at the Britannian general, Bartley Asprius.

"What are you doing?" the military officer inquired.

"Looking at a man who blundered, am I right?" the scientist told him, which riled up the general.

"Why you-" Bartley spoke but was soon interrupted as the scientist continued.

"You really screwed this one up. Terrorists came along and stole whatever it was that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving it is simple, but you want to sweep up all their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go, and you can find their hideout, too." he then turns to face his assistant Cécile Croomy. "Congratulations! Your reasoning was spot-on!"

"It was nothing. I just thought it was strange." she replied.

"Okay, that's enough. What is it the special corp want out of this?" Bartley questioned.

"I'm merely saying that I'd like to assist with the cleanup." Lloyd replied.

"To assist?"

"Correct, because it is data I want." Lloyd told him, he had been aching to collect combat data for their prototype knightmare, the Lancelot, which was stored in a mobile transport nearby.

"Excuse me, but what in the world have they just stolen anyway?" Cécile asked.

The general was silent for a moment before he answered. "Chemical weapons, in other worlds, poison gas."

"Oh dear, you really did screw it up." Lloyd remarked.

"You son of a bi-" Bartley was about to strangle the man he was soon interrupted by one of his soldiers calling out.

"Sir! Sir!" the soldier cried out as he ran towards them.

"What is it?!" Bartley snapped at him.

"Sir! We've just lost track of a plane carrying the newest batch of Sutherlands!"

"WHAT?!" the general became even more enraged.

"And that's not all! The ASEEC's lab has just been ransacked! Almost of the equipment is gone!"

"WHAT?!" now it was the scientist's turn to be shocked.

"And get this, they even stole the main power generator!"

"You're joking, right? Do you know how big that thing is? They would have had to create a giant hole in the wall to get it out!" Lloyd told the grunt.

"But that's the thing, there isn't any! It just vanished!" the enlisted man told him, he looked as though he was really losing it.

"Impossible! Nothing just disappears out of thin air!" Bartley barked at him.

"Um, gentlemen..." Croomy interrupted, holding out her computer pad to them.

Lloyd grabbed it, and soon enough, both men were dumbstruck by the image before them. On the pad was a snapshot of the generator room, without a generator or any holes in the walls or even the ceiling.

"My lord..." Bartley said.

"Please tell me we have the security footage?" Lloyd asked.

"Nope, none. The cameras were somehow fried and the alarms were disabled. Furthermore, the guards there were either knocked unconscious or terminated. And from what I heard from the coroners, those that died were either bashed to death or were shot in a strange way, like something out of science fiction!"

"What do you mean?" the director inquired.

"Well according to one of your men in ASEEC, it was though they were shot by a "direct-energy weapon"." the soldier explained, causing the three in front of him to just stare at him. "Uh, sirs?"

"Did you just tell us that our robbers... were literally armed... with lasers?" Lloyd's eye twitched.

"Yes sir, which leads me to bad and shocking news number three. You know how we had units pursuing the truck?" the man said meekly.

"Oh god, what happened now?!" Bartley threw his hands up in the air.

"Well, funny story. Ahem, during the pursuit, the terrorists had launched their own knightmare. It was a Glasgow, and it took out several of our gunships. Fortunately, Lord Jeremiah and Lady Villetta arrived to handle the situation. Things were going well, until..."

"Until what?!" Bartley shouted.

"Sir. The two were soon attacked by two "civilian vehicles". One was a red sports car, the other a purple motorcycle with an orange, flaming paint job. Both unknown makes, and armed with concealed weaponry."

"You've got to be kidding me." Bartley said, becoming more and more astonished by the strange things this man had to say.

"The car was armed with rockets, the bike had land mines. But both... both were armed with what I can only assume are "blasters"."

"Please tell me you have at least footage of that." Lloyd said, which the soldier replied with a nod as he brought his own pad.

"Unfortunately, we lost the recording from Jeremiah's knightmare, as it was destroyed by a land mine. Jeremiah was lucky enough to eject in time before it did. Good news is, Villetta was more successful in keeping hers intact." the enlisted man then showed the recording to his superiors, slowing it down to show greater detail of the attack.

Both watched with amazement as they watched the red car attack with what indeed looked like blasters, and then deploy what were obviously the rockets. They watched as Villetta maneuver her knightmare out of the way and into the streets below, narrowing the explosion that came shortly.

"Shortly after that, Lord Jeremiah reported that the motorcycle was last seen pursuing the terrorists."

"This unacceptable! Have our troops double time it, we need to get our forces to the ghetto ASAP! Lloyd-" the general then noticed Lloyd was running off, as well as his assistant. "Where are you going?!"

"What does it look like? We're double timing it, see you at Shinjuku!" Lloyd said as he got into the transport with Croomy.

"But what about the lab?!"

"It's already robbed, won't be any different when I come back later. Allons-y my dear!" the scientist said as they quickly drove off. Now not only eager to test out the Lancelot, but to investigate the latest turn of events. After all, it's not every day you have an enemy that was more than meets the eye.

* * *

At the Shinjuku Ghetto, dozens upon dozens of Britannian VTOL transports began to hover above it, frightening the local populace. In some of them, soldiers who were Honorary Britannians, those not of Britannian descent who managed to gain citizenship by swearing loyalty to the Empire. And though they had almost legal rights as those of ordinary Britannians, they were not free from discrimination. In the Britannian Army, they are put in a separate division, and were usually used for menial tasks such as hunting down rebels in less favorable conditions. This was one of those cases, as several of them began to repel down into the streets.

In one of the transports, a commander of the Brtiannian Royal Guard begins giving them their orders.

"The terrorists are hiding in the subway system. Your mission is to locate the weapon they have stolen. Investigate the old subway system that runs through the residential district in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Report in the moment you spot them. Recovery will be handled by us, the Royal Guard. You people bear the honorary title of Britannians now, but you were born Elevens. Therefore the stench of these monkeys ought to be a familiar one. If you want the right to carry arms, then show some results. This is your opportunity to show your loyalty to Britannia!" the commander told the group of soldiers.

"Yes my lord." they all responded as they began their search underground.

Among these soldier was a young man named Suzaku Kururugi, who soon ventured deep into the tunnels and eventually found the truck, which had now gotten stuck in a ditch. With the target found, he taps on his chest, sending the signal back to his superior. Also nearby, two "civilian" vehicles watched from the shadows. Each was positioned on both sides of the tunnel, monitoring the situation.

"Four-zero-four has spotted the target." One of the operators reported.

"Roger, prepare for recovery." the commander ordered.

Back in the tunnel, the soldier's goggle soon spots someone in the trailer of the truck. With quick speed, he jumps into the air and jump-kicks the student, knocking him down.

"Are you Britannian?" Lelouch asked but was soon grabbed by the soldier.

"That's enough mindless murder." he growled.

"Wait, I'm not one of-" Lelouch tried to speak.

"Planning to use poison gas, don't play dumb with me!"

"Get off me!" Lelouch shouted as he manages to kick the soldier off him. "I'm not here by choice. If that's poison gas over there, it was made in Britannia, wasn't it?"

"My god." Suzaku muttered as he soon recognized the student in front of him.

"Mindless murder? Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia!" he yelled.

"Lelouch..." Suzaku said as he removed his helmet, showing his face to his old childhood friend. "It's me, Suzaku."

Lelouch was shocked, as he never thought he would see him again, not since Britannia invaded japan. Meanwhile the "drivers" continued to watch them.

_"Oh, this is getting juicy."_ the "driver" in red commented.

_"What is it with you and human dramas?"_ the "motorcyclist" remarked.

_"Oh come on, you have to admit. The humans of this universe are at least entertaining. How much you want to bet they were childhood friends separated by war?"_

_"I'll bet most of my share of tonight's helping of the pink energon the little aft-holes stole last night, for yours."_ She replied, waging the Sakuradite they called "pink energon", which was secretly gathered by Soundwave's minicon team from the local mines.

_"Deal."_ the "driver" said as they watched the two boys.

"You... you became a Britannian soldier?" Lelouch inquired.

"Yeah, and what about you? You're a-"

"What are you saying?" Lelouch spoke back when suddenly the capsule opened, smoke soon coming out of it. Suzaku quickly grabbed Lelouch and put his gas mask on his face to protect him of the gas... if there was any.

As the capsule opened, it revealed a glowing yellow, bubble-like energy shield. As it dissipated, a girl with green hair appeared. Shocking the two boys, as well as the two watchers nearby who were expecting suffocating humans.

"That's not poison gas." Suzaku observed. "What is it?"

_"Someone we've been looking for, that's what! Knock Out-"_

_"I'm already trying, Flamewar! Megatron, we've got a situation here..."_

As the two contacted their superior, the boys went to help out the girl bound in a straitjacket.

"Tell me the truth, Suzaku. Poison gas, this girl?" Lelouch questioned.

"Hey it's what they told us in the briefing, I swear!" Suzaku replied as they untied her. Suddenly a bright light flashed and not far from them was the Imperial Royal Guard, with their rifles aimed at them.

"Stinking monkey." the Royal Guard commander scoffed. "Being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you."

"Uh, but sir, we were told it was poison gas!" Suzaku said as he ran up to his superior.

"How dare you question orders." the officer scolded, already Lelouch could tell this was bad. "However, in light of your outstanding military achievements, I'm going to be lenient." the officer then handed out a pistol in front of the Honorary Britanian. "Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorist."

"But he's not a terrorist, he's a civilian that got caught up in all this!" Suzaku spoke back.

"You insubordinate little... That's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia!"

"Yes, but, but I can't." he replied.

"What?!" the commander became unnerved by the Eleven's disobedience.

"I won't do it sir, I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders sir." Suzaku told him as he turned to face his friend.

"Very well..." the commander then pointed the gun behind Suzaku and was about to pull the trigger when all of a sudden another flash of light appeared, coming from both sides of the tunnel.

"Wow, and already you're about to shoot the man in the back for doing the right thing. You're one gutless meatbag, aren't you?" a woman's voice called out.

Everyone turns to face the source, and were soon looking at a woman in a black jump suit and helmet staring at them from her motorcycle. Lelouch recognized her from the construction site. They also noticed the vehicle was armed with some sort of dual cannons which also pointed at them.

"Who the hell are you?" the commander questioned, already becoming annoyed by the amount of witnesses increasing.

"Why to put it quite plainly, the bogeymen of course." a male voice replied, causing them to turn to the other side where a red sports car was parked, with side mounted rockets pointed at them as well.

"Well hello there." a man with red hair and goatee, minus the mustache, greeted. His head and arm was sticking out the driver's side window, showing that he was wearing a red and black suit, as well as sunglasses, which he tipped down a bit as he looked at them. "Now why don't you put down those arms before you go boom?"

"How dare you threaten us, do you have any idea who we are?!" the commander roared.

"Does it look like we care? You're all a bunch of dead monkeys anyway, unless you do as your told." the lady sneered at them.

"What do you want?"

"The girl. Hand her over, now." the man in red demanded, shocking the girl in question.

"Like hell we are!" one of the Royal Guards yelled out as he fired at the female biker. However, the bullets never hit the target, simply phased through her. Her image shimmered a bit before slowly turning her head towards her attacker. The sight stunned everyone in the tunnel.

"What in the name of Britannia?!" the commander said in disbelief at what he saw.

"How is that even possible?" Suzaku added.

_"An image? Maybe that's how she never ended up in the trailer. But if that's the case, how is she standing there holding the bike?!"_ Lelouch thought, trying to make sense of it all.

"Ooh, should not have done that." the red man shook his head.

"Actually I've been waiting for one of these morons to so. Now we have an excuse to have some fun." the "biker" then soon disappeared and the bike soon started to move own, the other did the same, disturbing the humans even more.

"Wha-What trickery is this?!" the guard commander stammered, still keeping his pistol up.

"Trick you say? Well then how about this for a trick!" the motorcycle spoke, as both began to do something impossible.

They began to transform.

Getting closer, the two vehicles soon transformed into robotic humanoid figures, causing everyone to stare in absolute horror. Once it was completed, there were now two knightmare sized mechs standing before them. Each of them having a smug grin on their faces.

"TA-DAH!" Flamewar mocked menacingly as she waved her hands in the air, causing everyone to scream in pure terror. Well, everyone except the green-haired girl, C.C.'s mouth was still covered by the straitjacket. She simply stared in horror as the two beings from her nightmares were now in front of her, like a bad dream turned reality.

The troops open fired on the two living metal monsters, only to find their weapons useless against their armor. Out of ammunition, some of the men started running off, while others like the commander fell backwards and stared in horror at the red mech in front of them change his hand into a saw. Lelouch, Suzaku, and C.C. tried to make their way of the confusion, only to be stopped by an armed Flamewar.

"Where do you think you pipsqueaks are goin'?" the female Decepticon said as she pointed her blasters at them. "Now then, green hair, you're coming with us. Mega-"

"Death to Britannia! Long live Japan!" Nagata yelled out before flipping a switch on the driver's dashboard.

"Huh, where that come fro-?" before Knock Out could finish, an explosion of smoke and fire soon consumed and blew a hole in the ceiling.

As the tunnel collapsed, the smoke soon cleared. The commander looked around and saw that the girl and the school boy were gone, as well as the two metal monsters. The man also noticed Private Kururugi laying on the floor, having been knocked out by the falling debris, not that he cared. As the officer got up, the radio began to speak.

"Commander Kilgore, are you there? Answer me this instant!"

* * *

In the G1 mobile base, Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and Viceroy of Area 11, was with General Bartley Asprius and several of his staff, monitoring the situation. Currently, they were hearing the Royal Guard commander begin raving like a madman.

"Calm down man! You're not making any sense!" Bartley shouted at the comm.

"Make sense? MAKE SENSE?! I WAS NEARLY KILLED BY TWO KNIGHTMARE SIZED ROBOTS THAT TRANSFORM INTO AN AUTOMOBILE AND A MOTORCYCLE! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Commander Kilgore barked back.

"How dare you speak to me like that, I'm... wait... did you just say "an automobile and a motorcycle"?"

"YES! WHY?!"

"And did they didn't by chance happen to be a red sports car and a purple motorcycle with orange flames on it?" Bartley inquired, already knowing the answer but still dreaded hearing it.

"YES... yes they were." Kilgore replied, no longer angry, but was now confused by how they knew that. "How did you-?"

"Earlier, two of our Sutherlands were attacked by the two vehicles, which were armed with rockets and advanced weaponry. But never mind that, gather your men and continue your pursuit of the girl." Bartley commanded.

"Like hell I am! Those things were after her, no way am I going to get my self killed by chasing after her!"

"They're what?!" Clovis yelled as he got up from his throne. "How do they know about her?"

"How the hell should I know, all I do know is that unless you give me some major firepower, you can kiss that girl goodbye!" Kilgore told them.

"In that case we'll move to the next phase immediately!" Clovis commanded.

"But your highness..." Bartley spoke Clovis cut him off.

"Highness nothing! Today not only have terrorists taken the girl, multiple raids have occurred shortly after that. And with this recent news, it is now clear that a third party is involved here, taking the opportunity while we are in the midst of confusion. We're no longer dealing with simple resistance fighters, but a highly advanced and armed faction that is now making their move against us! We are under attack and therefore must mobilize immediately!" Clovis stated as turn his comm on. "All forces hear me! Destroy the ghetto and wipe out all within it! Leave no one alive!"

"Yes my lord." did all reply on the speakers.

"Bartley! Send the commander a squad of knightmares to assist. "Transformers" or not, we will not lose that girl. If she gets out, or word of her does, I'll be disinherited. As for the excuse regarding the recent actions, tell them back at home we're doing an urban renewal of sorts." Clovis said plainly as he sat back down.

"Understood my liege." Bartley complied.

* * *

Soon after the order was given, hundreds of military units soon began to invade the small ghetto. And with their arrival, did a genocidal bloodbath begin. Young or old, it did not matter as the Britannian soldiers began shooting down every last man, woman, and child within the area. All with pride as the followed they orders of a foolish prince.

However, it would be orders they would soon regret following. High in the sky, an aerial drone of unknown design had been watching the entire scene, relaying it to the electronic pad held by his superior.

Megatron watched massacre before him, repulsed by what he saw. He was no stranger to such actions, having once decimated multiple civilian cargo transports that tried to flee their dying homeworld, and even tried to cyberform Earth which would involve wiping all organic life on it. But since having been reformed after being free from Unicron's possession, the gladiator mind has been cleared but now stuffed with regrets, and a spark filled with insurmountable guilt. And now having become a Prime, he vowed that he would make up for his crimes by doing what Megatronus did, helping those in need with his power. And he would start by unleashing his wrath on the Britannians that have now incurred it. Even now, he contemplates the similarities to these humans predicament, to that of his own from the beginning.

Like the Elevens, many Cybertronians themselves were nothing more than numbers under the rule of the Guilds of Cybertron. The Guilds and the Senate enforced a rigid caste system, forcing many of those placed in the lower castes to slave away into nothing. Megatron had once been a number, an industrial miner by the designation of D-16. He would work tirelessly in poor conditions, and the living conditions were just as bad. So when word of illegal gladiatorial games were being set up in Kaon, and some promoters were looking for fighters with the promise of better conditions, Megatron joined up and soon began his career as a gladiator and make a name for himself. And while he honed his skills in the pits of Kaon, did he also begin to do something else, think.

As he fought in the arena, he began to appreciate life as he was forced to take it from others. When not trying to survive in the pits, he would begin to question his position in life, was well as question the unfairness and inequality brought upon the by the caste system. Soon enough, he became an activist for equal rights among his fellow Cybertronians, and then a leader that began to fight against the status quo. He soon gained followers among his fellow miners and gladiators, and then a certain data clerk named Orion Pax, the rest became history.

As Megatron reminiscences the past, he is soon contacted by Knock Out.

"Sir, this is Knock Out. An explosion occurred and we've lost track of the girl. We are continuing our pursuit." the medic reported.

"Be sure that you do, she is imperative to our mission. In the meantime, we'll be making our way to the ghetto."

"What?" Starscream said as the rest of the Decepticons turned to face their leader.

"Fellow Decepticons. Hear me now! Today we start our path towards redemption! While may have always believed in the strongest of the fittest, lording over those below us, starting today we change all of that! We will still continue to be mightier than all, but we will do so while also looking over those that do not have strength to stand among us. And we shall begin that new maxim by avenging those defenseless against these mindless warmongers called Britannians! My fellow warriors, on this day I declare war on the Holy Britannian Empire! So arm yourselves for battle, prepare your wits and be cunning, unleash your wrath and taste for destruction on those that damn well deserve it! Today we save the civilians within the ghetto of Shinjuku, while crushing every last combatant within it. And if you do not agree with saving these humans, then too bad. You are either with me or against me, so choose wisely. Now then, to war! For justice!" Megatron roared as he raised his fist into the air.

"For justice!" the other Decepticons too raised their fists in the air. Some did so with absolute pride, others with reluctance, such as Starscream. As everyone prepared for battle, Megatron began walking towards his second-in-command, having noticed the flyer's distaste for his plan.

"Why should we save these worthless fleshlings? While I understand that we need them for an army, to save the ones that can't even fight is waste of time." Starscream complained.

"Starscream! While I know that you're not exactly one for moral causes, you can at least try to do some good. After all, we have been brought here for a reason. A chance not only to redeem ourselves, but to do some good for once. And though you may have a great dislike for the humans, they are invaluable to us, combat worthy or not. We will protect them, and in turn, they will join us when the time comes for our battle with the Dark Knights."

"But you can't expect me to charge into battle!" the air commander told him.

"Who said I expect you to do so?" Megatron replied.

"Wait, what?" Starscream stated as he did a double take by what his leader just said.

"You heard me, I don't expect you to charge into battle like myself and the others."

"Then what do you expect me to do?" he asked.

"To do what you do best, being Starscream. I want you to provide air support as we fight on the ground. Run their aerial forces ragged, show them who truly rules the skies, air commander Starscream!" Megatron encouraged the Decepticon flyer, knowing that he would cooperate better by appealing to his ego. Plus, there have been times that Starscream had proven himself worthy, and this may very well be one of those times where he does so again.

"With pleasure, sir!" Starscream saluted, elated to see that Megatron was giving him the respect he deserves. The air commander then transformed and flew off towards the mainland, leaving Megatron with the rest of his team.

"Alright everyone, prepare yourselves for combat. We will be leaving soon, after I acquire a new alt-mode for myself." Megatron announced. "Buzzsaw, let's take a look at those vehicle scans you have collected."

* * *

Back in Shinjuku, Lelouch and C.C. were making their way through the tunnels, having barely lost their robotic pursuers. They had lost Suzaku when the explosion occurred, leaving the schoolboy to fear the worst for his old friend. They eventually made it to a stairway leading to the surface, which from below, looked like a warehouse. The two soon crawled up the steps, laying low to avoid being detected by the military. As they did, Lelouch motioned the girl to stay put.

"Stay quiet and wait here." he said as he slowly crawled up to the surface. Having reach the top, the student witnesses Elevens being shot, by the same guards from before. Only this time they were accompanied by a squad of knightmares.

"Report." Commander Kilgore ordered as he strolled into the warehouse.

"We found only Elevens here sir." one of the guards replied.

"You're sure of it? That exit comes out here." he questioned again.

"Yes sir, it matches with the map of the old city."

Lelouch begins to make his way down the steps, but not before hearing a child begin to cry and then silenced by the sound of machine gun fire. As Lelouch winced at the sound, his phone began to rang, betraying his location to the murderous soldiers. Moments later, he was being beat up by them and was soon against the wall. The guards began to surround him while at the same time held the girl in their clutches. Behind them, the Sutherlands managed to make their way inside the building and were aiming at the young student as well. All hope seemed lost for Lelouch.

"What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end." Kilgore commented.

"You scum." the boy said weakly.

"Still, you did well for a student. But that's to be expected, you're a Britannian. Then again, if it wasn't for us being interrupted by those... _things_ and the explosion, we would have been able to dispose of you there and then. But now that's over with, and we have back up to prevent any more interruptions, it's time for you to say goodbye to your now gone future." the commander said as he cocked his pistol and aimed at the young man.

As they were about to fire, the girl breaks free the guards hold and jumps in the way of the gunshot.

"He mustn't die!" C.C. cried out as the bullet soon hits her in the forehead. She then falls to the floor, dead, her body begins to bleed as it becomes lifeless.

"You shot her!" Lelouch soon runs to her body.

"Our orders were to bring her back alive, if possible. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorists hideout and killed them all. Regrettably, the female hostage had been tortured to death. What do you think schoolboy?" Kilgore smirked as they soon aimed at the teen again.

Before he and his men could shoot, they were soon interrupted by a noise of an incoming jet. Kilgore, his men, and the knightmares turned to face the source of the sound, not noticing the young man appeared to be in some sort of trance as he was grabbed by the supposedly "dead" girl. As they listened, Kilgore and his men soon heard a familiar noise, which soon filled them with dread. Their weapons begins to shake as they soon begin to hear slow footsteps make their way around the building. As their heads followed the sound of the footsteps, they soon saw the robot figure before them at the entrance of the warehouse.

It was tall and had a skinny blue frame, with flat wing-like arms and legs that looked sort of hind-legged. But unlike the other two Kilgore and his men encountered, this one didn't have a face. Instead it had a sleek, black screen shaped like an elongated, upside down triangle. Despite the lack of a face, it somehow didn't make it less terrifying for them to look at. It also didn't help that this thing was eerily silent as well.

It slowly entered the building and took a few steps inside, the Sutherlands took aim at the newcomer, ready to fire when it made its first move. As the knightmares focus on the mech before them, Kilgore and his men turn back to shoot the student when the student began to speak.

"Say, how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?" Lelouch said as he put his hand to his face.

Back with the mechs, both sides simply stared at each other, waiting for one to make their move. During this moment, Soundwave noticed a glint of something shiny among the pile of bodies on the floor. Bringing out one of his metal tentacles, he plucked the object that had belong to a young lady while the Sutherland pilots watched. In his claw, Soundwave discovers it to be a musical locket, playing a haunting melody as he opened it to see a picture of a mother and daughter. Closing it, he then holds it in front of them.

"When the chime ends, we dance." he simply said as he places the locket on the ground, opening it so it may play once more.

As it played its tune, the Cybertronian and the four knightmares stared as the showdown began. The pilots readied themselves as the chime went on, while Soundwave simply stared and prepared, straightening his thin digits into a blade and while bringing out the other tentacle. The wind blows, and a plastic bag flies across them, like a tumbleweed in the west. The chime continued, the suspense increases as the pilots begin to sweat. And though they hear a chorus of gun shots behind them, they pay no heed, as they focused on the mech of death before them. The music then begins to slowly end, and with the last note played, it begins. The knightmares immediately fire at the imposing mech, but the Cybertronian dodges. He ducks forward, rolls, and strikes with all four. His wing-like arms impale the two center Sutherlands, while his two tentacles begin to drill and do the same. After a moment of chime, the showdown had ended in less than that.

As Soundwave lets the mechs slump to the ground, he turns to face the other humans, only to be met with an odd and unsettling scene. Before him, the green-haired girl laid dead, as well as the Royal Guards, who some reason committed suicide. He also noticed that the boy that was with them was gone, having disappeared while he had tangled with the Sutherlands. Not far from him, two vehicles arrive and transform into Knock Out and Flamewar.

"We got your signal, did you get the..." Knock Out stopped as he and his partner also notice the bizarre scene in front of them.

"What the frag happened?!" Flamewar exclaimed, Soundwave simply shrugged in response.

"Well this is just great. Just how in the pits of Kaon are we going to explain to Megatron that the human he has been looking for is dead?!" Knock Out stressed.

"Target still functions." Soundwave spoke, surprising the two Cons.

"She's still alive?" Knock Out asked.

"You can speak?" Flamewar said next.

Soundwave simply nodded to both answers as he replayed a voice recording of Vector Prime. "...immortal girl..."

"Oh, right, forgot about that." Knock Out replied. The group then notices the girl beginning to move.

C.C. began to wake, her head aching incredibly from the gunshot. At first she hoped it was all a dream, but the three giant, metal beings in front soon crushed that. She tried to run, but was caught by one of Soundwave's tentacles. It coiled around her body as it held her up to the group.

"Well look who's back from the dead. Must be nice to know that your indestructible." Flamewar commented.

"I don't know about that Flamewar, some would look at it as a curse." Knock Out added. "But still, a nifty ability I wouldn't mind having."

Soundwave soon brought her up to his face, the witch could she her reflection on his screen.

"W-Who are you? What are you? How are you even real?!" C.C. questioned, fear sinking into her body as her nightmares had become real.

"We, my dear, are the Decepticons. And we have traveled a long way to find you." the red medic answered.

"Me?"

"Indeed, though we didn't expect to find you in the truck. And to think, I was going to see a couple of meatbags die horribly from poison gas, but instead we spot your sorry aft inside the capsule." Flamewar responded.

"But now that we have you with us, our leader would like to have a few words with you." Knock Out said as Soundwave soon opened a groundbridge, moving the girl away from his face and having her face the aperture.

Moments after it opens, a figure soon strolled out of it. A metallic gray, armored giant with spikes, shark-like teeth, and red eyes. On its right arm, a giant cannon. C.C. blood turned cold and shivered as she gazed at the gladiator. It then spoke in a raspy voice.

"At last we finally meet, human. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Megatron Prime, leader of the Decepticons." he announced as several more of them came out of the portal. "Decepticons, you have your orders. Go and save as many possible, while showing these Britannians the meaning of war."

"Yes sir!" they saluted before leaving to carry out their mission. Soon it was only Megatron and Soundwave in the room with C.C.

"Soundwave, hand me the girl and leave. I'll need you monitor the communications within the ghetto and make sure that any word of our movements are silenced. Also make sure to take care of any aerial units in your way, as well as assist our ground forces whenever possible." the giant commanded.

Soundwave nodded as he dropped the young lady onto his hand, then left as he transformed into a drone and flew off."

"What do you want from me?" C.C. asked.

"A fair question. How about we start by telling me everything about this so called "Power of the King." the gladiator stated as he began to question everything she knew.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Review and critique when you can, always interested in what you have to say.**

**Next time, on the Gladiator and the Revolutionary. As the battle in Shinjuku begins, Lelouch directs the rebels against the Britannian forces, while the Decepticons soon join in, using stealth and deception to wipe them out. Meanwhile Megatron learns about Geass from C.C., as well as discuss a contract. What will happen when both sides meet? Will they join forces, or will this become a three way battle? What will the conditions of the contract involve? What will happen when it is made? All will be answered in upcoming, action packed chapter of the Gladiator and the Revolutionary!**


	3. The Demons of Shinjuku

**After having been really busy these past couple of weeks, and this one being a very long chapter to write, I present you all the next exciting chapter of "The Gladiator and the Revolutionary!"**

**But before the chapter starts, I would like to make an announcement. I am revising Silent Metal Ronin and I'm not changing my mind this time. The story will be just about Soundblaster getting stuck in the CG universe and trying to get out, because I thought having two stories with similar plots involving the Dark Knights would be repetitive. Also there will be changes here and there to make the story better and even more humorous, but a lot of the scenes from SMR will be in the new story I plan on calling "Code Geass: Knightmare of Cybertron". Already I have the Prologue and the first chapter done, once I'm done with the second I'll upload them onto the site. Another reason I'm doing this is because it is my first fanfic, and since I've gotten better at writing than I was at first, I want to improve and make it better than it was before.**

**So expect a that soon, as well as the next chapter for "Grimlock, Slayer of Titans", and yes it will be revised just a tiny bit to remove references to SMR. Really it will be minor edits, like two or three sentences. And yes it will be the one where Grimlock is finally sent to the AoT universe. So with that said, it will be some time before I create the next chapter for "G and R", so good thing I made this chapter longer than what I usually type.**

**And lastly, I would like to give thanks to Winxfan808 for proofreading this new chapter. I also want to thank Leviprime for some great ideas for this chapter and other ones to come.**

**And now without further ado, let the show commence!**

Chapter 2: The Demons of Shinjuku

In Shinjuku, the ghetto had become nothing more than a bloodbath as the Britannian forces continued to massacre the Elevens. Fighting back, Kaname Ohgi and his fellow resistance members use whatever means they have to take down the enemy forces, while Kallen piloted the Glasgow to take down the assault vehicles and knightmares. Even now she destroys a Britainnian tank right after it had killed several fleeing civilians.

"THOSE DAMN BRITANNIANS!" she cried out, tears in her eyes after having watched the military slaughter several of her people.

"Kallen! Can the Glasgow still move?!" Ohgi radioed.

"Don't worry Ohgi it's alright! I'll decoy them, get the people out of here! The only ones that'll be captured are those of us in the resistance!" she told him.

"I know, but we're trapped! They have us completely surrounded." Ohgi replied as one of the resistance fighters near him fires a rocket at one of the nearby gunships. Unfortunately the rocket misses, but before they could turn to retaliate, a blue, bird-like drone shot them down. Ohgi and his group watched disbelief as the drone flew off towards the other side of the ghetto.

"What the hell was that?! Did it just shoot lasers?!" Shinichirō Tamaki shouted, the advanced weaponry it carried stunned him and the others.

"Yeah, looked like a big, origami bird." Naomi Inoue replied.

"Well whatever it is, it looks as though we got air support." Ohgi said.

"But from who?" Yoshitaka Minami inquired. Unknown to them, on the other side and far from where the resistance fighters were, the Elevens were soon getting help from another group. One that was soon wiping the floor with the Britannians.

"COMMAND COME IN! I REPEAT, COME IN! DAMMIT WHY WON'T THEY ANSWER?!" one of the Sutherland pilots yelled as his squad sped down the street as they were chased by enemies beyond their wildest dreams.

"T-THEY MUST BE JAMMING OUR COMMS! WHAT DO WE DO?!" said another panicking.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!" cried another one.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?!" the fourth questioned as they soon turned right around the corner... and into oblivion. Ahead of them, a strange-looking, purple tank with a huge cannon fired an incredible blast, which completely annihilated the entire squad. Shockwave soon rolled over whatever tiny pieces of them were left as it continued to scour the area for other enemy knightmares.

In another street nearby, several Elevens were being rounded up by Britannian soldiers and were about to be executed. As soon as they were lined, the soldiers prepared to fire as their captain gave the order to fire.

"Ready. Aim..."

"BITE MY SHINY, METAL AFT!" Frenzy shouted as he fired a minigun he had recently "borrowed" from a nearby military truck. The minicon cackled as he tore the soldier into shreds, while the Elevens simply stared in shock as the sight before them. Close by, a Britannian tank was about to avenge its comrades. It soon turned its barrel, aimed, and then was promptly smashed to bits by Rumble's seismic hammers.

"Nice smash bro!" Frenzy complimented.

"Thanks, nice gun!" Rumble replied as they then face the Elevens nearby, who simply stared in fear and awe at them.

"Hey if you're going to stare, take a damn picture!" Frenzy told them.

"Yeah, don't you guys have a place to hide?" Rumble asked, to which they simply shook their heads.

"Jeez. Fine, then we'll help ya out. Soundwave?" Frenzy called their boss, and soon enough a portal opened before them. "Alright meatbags, listen up! This groundbridge will take you outside the ghetto, and into a vacant area. When ya get out, ya keep your trap shut about what ya saw here. There were no metal men helping ya and there was no portal, ya got out on your own. If we find out that you snitched or spread a single word about us to anyone, you'll end up how we found these guys over there, capice?" Frenzy warned them.

They nodded and proceeded going through the portal and into an alley outside the ghetto. Many of them were still trying to make sense of what just happened. And even though they couldn't speak a word of it, they nonetheless thanked their strange saviors. Back in the ghetto, the Decepticons continued to pulverize the Britannian forces on their side of the ghetto.

The Decepticon medic was currently being pursued by four Sutherlands, who were trying their best to shoot down the speeding grounder. Ahead of them, a four-way intersection, which Knock Out crosses. The Sutherlands soon cross it as well, only to be pieced simultaneously by a plasma arrow fired from Flamewar's Cybertronian bow.

"Yes, all in a row." Flamewar said as she fist pumped at her achievement. However, she was soon interrupted by a Sutherland that just smashed through the building near, and was about to gun her down. But before it could pull the trigger, the mech was soon electrocuted, by Knock Out's staff no less.

"Next time, you're the bait." he told her. Suddenly, the medic and the spark hunter were attacked by several gunships heading their way. But they were dealt with soon enough, as Soundwave flew by and shot them down, and then continued to monitor and block enemy transmissions.

Meanwhile, at a nearby refueling depot, crewmen were working hard to resupply the knightmares so they continue their assault. Nearby, down the road, Flip Sides whistled a tune that sounded like "for he's a jolly good fellow" as she loaded a rocket launcher. As the female minicon aimed, she then finished her tune before pulling the trigger. The rocket launched, headed straight towards the depot, and impacted one of the many fuel tanks. Flip Sides continued her whistling while walking away, casually discarding the launcher as the deport blew up in flames. At G-1 mobile command center, Prince Clovis and General Bartley could only stare at the explosion in the distance.

"Sir, one of our refueling stations has just been blown up." one of the staff pointed out.

"I can see that! What the hell going on over there?!" Bartley demanded.

"We don't know sir! We're unable to communicate with any of forces in that area, it's as though we're being jammed!" one of the operators reported.

"This unacceptable! Surely our gunships tell us from the air!" Clovis scoffed.

"That's the thing, any of them that moves nearby are soon lost!" another operator replied.

"Damn it, just who the hell are we up against?!" the Viceroy said, displeased by the turn of events. "Fine then, we'll call in an air strike on them. Bartley, call for the nearest airbase and tell them to send some jets."

"But your highness, that will attract attention! Sure we could ask Lloyd-"

"NOW BARTLEY!" Clovis roared, his patience wearing thin. Bartley soon contacted the nearest airbase, and soon enough, a squad of Britannian jet fighters was on their way.

* * *

In the air, a group of five jets were heading towards Shinjuku.

"Any idea what's going on over there?" pilot #3 inquired.

"How the hell should I know? All we were told was to deliver a bombardment over the Shinjuku ghetto." the lead pilot told the rest of his team.

"Do you think the resistance got a hold of some heavy firepower?" pilot #2 asked.

"Maybe, or maybe the Chinese Federation is making a move against us." pilot #4 added.

"Whatever it is, they're about to taste our superior might!" their leader remarked.

"Yeah, let's see them try take down all six of us!" pilot #5 spoke.

"Wait... six of us?" the pilots then notice an additional member behind their formation, who then fired a missile at the middle jet.

"WHAT THE HEL-" the squad leader was soon obliterated as his jet blew up. The others were scrambling as the newcomer began to take them on.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY IS ONE OF OURS ATTACKING US?!" pilot #3 cried out as the hostile jet began firing lasers on his craft, destroying it in moments.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF- IT'S ARMED WITH LASERS?!" pilot #2 shouted.

It soon fired a missile at his craft, and while he tried to shake it off, it soon hit him dead center. Fortunately for him, pilot #2 managed to eject before the impact. Unfortunately, he was then vaporized when the enemy jet's fired on him. As it did, the last two Britannian jets got behind their assailant and began firing. They then fired their missiles at it, but they never made it, as the "jet" then transformed, turned, and fired its blasters on the incoming projectiles. It then fired its wrist-mounted rockets straight at them.

"WHAT THE FU-" pilot #4 swore.

"HOLY SHI-" pilot #5 swore as well, as he and his partner were blown to bits.

Starscream quickly transformed back into his jet mode and took off. "Well that was entertaining, these fragging idiots took longer to notice than I expected. Now let's see what fools they send next." Starscream commented as he continued to own the skies.

* * *

On a railway within the ghetto, Ohgi and his group began preparing the captured Sutherlands they were given from their mysterious helper on the radio. Earlier, Kallen in her Glasgow was being pursued by two enemy Sutherlands. Then she was helped by someone on their radio frequency, who gave her instructions that soon led to the two of them ambushing her pursuers. He soon disappeared in his stolen Sutherland, but left them a train full of Sutherlands and soon began giving orders for them to get ready and move. As they did, Ohgi and the others took notice of the explosions occurring on the other side of the ghetto.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Tamaki questioned.

"Hey, whoever you are, by any chance those explosions your doing?" Ohgi tried to contact their mysterious helper.

"Negative. Apparently someone else is fighting the enemy over there, and any communications within that area is being jammed." Lelouch replied, having acquired a Sutherland from one of the pilots after having escaped the warehouse. Since then, he had been preparing the terrorists to help him succeed in escaping the ghetto.

While he didn't say, Lelouch had a good idea what was fighting back on the other side. Perhaps the metal monsters were still looking for that girl, or maybe they found her dead body already and were releasing their wrath on the Britannian military. Either way, he would have to make sure his "pieces" were not caught in their crossfire.

"So the drone the others and I saw wasn't yours either?" Noami inquired.

"Drone?" Lelouch answered, now surprised to know there maybe more of them than he thought.

"Yeah, looked like a giant, blue, origami bird that could fire lasers! Can you believe that?" Tamaki added.

"You don't say?" Lelouch replied. Yeah, he was definitely going to make sure they don't cross their path anytime soon.

"Well if that's not yours, then who else is using it against Britannia?" Ohgi thought out loud.

As soon as they were ready, Lelouch began giving them orders, and they were soon off to carry them out. Soon enough, the entire ghetto was in complete havoc.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, C.C. finished explaining to Megatron the power known as Geass.

"Fascinating. Supernatural abilities, the collective unconsciousness of the human race, just about everything about it seems out of the realm of possibility. Then again, everything I have experienced in my lifetime has been considered almost improbable." Megatron remarked.

"And just how long is that exactly?" the girl questioned, her fear having subsided and was comfortable enough to speak with the metal titan.

"In your measurement of time, give or take some millions of years." the giant replied.

"Millions?" C.C. said, surprised by his answer. This being before has lived far longer than she has. Then again, he and the others are made of metal, which would explain a lot.

"Indeed. But now is not the time for long explanations, that we can do later when you come with us. Right now I'm interested in making a contract with you for these abilities."

"A contract?"

"Indeed, that is what you do, is it not?" Megatron inquired.

"Yes, but I am unsure it will work on you. You're not exactly human." the witch replied.

"Maybe. But regardless, me and my fellow Decepticons are on a quest, and obtaining this power is one of our objectives."

"Is that so? Then if you don't mind me asking, what is exactly your quest?" C.C. asked curiously, wanting to know if the nightmarish visions she has had these past years were true.

"Again, it's a long story. But suffice it to say that should my team and I fail, this world, and possibly reality itself, will cease to exist." Megatron told her.

"Does it involve four giants and a glowing purple object?"

Megatron soon paused for moment, surprised that she knew about the Dark Knights and the Dark Spark. "How did you come to know that?"

"I saw them in a nightmare, or rather a frequent vision. In it the four giants rose as the appeared object appeared, bringing forth the destruction of Earth and humanity. Who are these giants, and what is exactly is that dark object I keep seeing?" she asked.

"What you saw was the rise of the demonic beings known as the Dark Knights of Unicron, and the object, the Dark Spark."

"Dark Knights? Dark Spark?"

"As I have said before, it is a long tale that will be explained in detail later. All you need to know is that they are powerful beings that long for destruction, and the object itself is an all-powerful artifact capable of bending time and space to its will." Megatron did his best to summarize and get things moving.

"I see, then before we make our contract, I would like to know everything about these "Dark Knights" and this "Dark Spark"."

"Fair enough, but I have one question before we get moving." Megatron stated.

"And that is?" she inquired curiously.

"Can more than two people be involved in it?" the gladiator asked.

"It can, but I don't think I've ever done it before with so many." C.C. answered, already getting at what he meant.

"Well there's a first for everything, and mind you, we specialize in the impossible."

"Well if talking to a living, metal giant isn't then what is?" she said sarcastically. "If we are to make this contract, I'll need everyone present."

"Then the contract will have to wait till later, my forces are currently dealing with the local military, probably having the times of their lives. Plus, we're hardly in a suitable location for such business. As such, I'll have someone take you back to our base, where you will wait for our return." Megatron told her.

"You have a base nearby?" the witch asked.

"More or less, it's on a nearby island off the coast of the mainland." he replied.

"And I take it my way out will be that portal I saw earlier?"

"We call it a spacebridge, it can take you anywhere, from one place to another, in a short amount of time. But I digress, it's time we get you out of harms way and towards where it's more secure." Megatron explained as he contacted his medic. "Knock Out, I need you to return to my location, you are to take our guest back to base."

"Understood sir, I'll be there shortly." Knock Out replied on his comm channel.

"Excellent, I'll be waiting."

"So, while we are waiting, you mind telling me about who or what you are?" C.C. began to inquire about her soon-to-be new contractors.

"Haven't I done so already?"

"Yes, but just saying "Decepticons" doesn't exactly explain what you are and where you're from." she explained.

"Very well then in short, and to quote how my old friend would have probably put it, "we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron"." Megatron told her.

"Your from outer space?"

"Technically from a planet that exists on an alternate realm similar to yours, but yes, we are from outer space."

"Well that answers several age old questions. Wait, you said "an alternate realm from similar to yours", so that mean there's alternate Earth?"

"Indeed, though it's very much different than the one we are currently on. There is no Britannia, no Area 11, and Geass doesn't even exist in our realm. Plus the humans of this world are far more advanced the ones from ours, well except for one thing, that being reaching and/or having sent some of their own into space."

"Huh, interesting." she simply said as a red sports car soon returned to the warehouse and transformed back into his robot mode. Megatron soon handed him the girl and then began to contact his communications chief.

"Soundwave, I need a bridge back to base." he ordered, and in an instant a portal opened. "Now then, I'll see you two later when everything here is finished."

"Going to the battlefield sir?" Knock Out said.

"Indeed, I'm in the mood to warm up my new system, and these Britannian knightmares make an excellent target practice." Megtron told his medic. He turned to face the witch. "By the way, I have yet to ask for your name."

"Its C.C." she told him.

"C.C.?" Knock Out questioned, Megatron simply shrugged.

"I have heard stranger ones, take care of her until our return." he told the red Decepticon as he left the warehouse, Knock Out then entered the portal and left with the immortal girl. As Megatron stood outside, he then began to contact Soundwave for an update on his team's progress. "Soundwave, status report."

"Status: enemy forces in the southwest area have been eliminated, and we are pressing the advantage. Also, enemy forces are in disarray, due to local resistance having stolen several Sutherlands. They currently being lead by an unknown operator that they themselves don't know or have even met, according to their recent comments."

"Is that so?" Megatron inquired, intrigued that the rebels were able to acquire the enemy's mechs. Either the Britannians were being sloppy, or these insurgents were more resourceful than he imagined. Soundwave soon hacked into their communications and transmitted it to his and the other Decepticons speakers.

"R7 fire anchor. B7 use UN ordinance. N group you'll continue your advance." the voice spoke as it gave commands to the rebel knightmares. Something about it reminded the gladiator of a voice belonging to a Cybertronian he had known before, and it was nagging him. Suddenly, Flamewar began to speak up on their own frequency.

"Hey I know that voice! It belongs to that brat that was with green-hair when we first found her in the subway. In fact, before the fragging Royal Guards showed up, he was speaking with a soldier that was apparently an old friend of his. If I'm remembering correctly, his friend called him Lelouch." the female spark hunter reported.

"Well from what I'm hearing, this "Lelouch" seems to be outwitting the enemy, and is doing so excellent logic and impressive strategy if I may add." Shockwave gave his opinion.

"Either way, this sounds a like a promising opportunity to gain some allies and contacts within Area 11." Megatron said, already amused and possibly impressed with this group of humans and this Lelouch.

"I don't know about that chief, he may not be happy to see us... especially after I pointed my blaster at him." Flamewar said with unease.

"Of course he would." Megatron sighed. "Everyone, hold your positions. Soundwave, patch me to-"

Suddenly the ground shook a little, and in the distance, the was some smoke rising. "Soundwave, report."

"Update: Huge ground collapse spotted nearby, consuming several squads of enemy knightmares. According to the rebel transmissions, this was planned by their operator and caused by their top pilot in the Glasgow knightmare."

After a bit of silence, Megatron began to chuckle a bit. "More and more these humans continue to impress me with their resolve. Soundwave, isolate the knightmares belonging to this "Lelouch" and display it on our HUDs. Everyone, let's finish this fight. Destroy the rest, and spare the ones owned by the rebels and Lelouch. If you come across them and they fire upon you, do not kill them. Disable them and make sure they survive. We could tell them we are on their side, but knowing these humans, they'll probably shoot first and ask questions later. Decepticons, you have your orders. Carry them out, show our enemies who are true masters of war, and be hailed as heroes!"

"All hail the Decepticons!" they all cheered into their comms before continuing their attack on Clovis' forces.

Megatron was about to join in, but soon stopped when Soundwave alerted him on a recent development.

"Warning, enemy is preparing prototype knightmare designated as Lancelot."

"Is that so?" Megatron said as Soundwave soon replayed a recent transmission within the G1 Base.

* * *

_Moments ago._

Clovis could only stare in shock as he watched as several of the sent knightmares were wiped out. Just who was this mastermind commanding the terrorists? Could he even be better than Tohdoh of the JLF?

"Lloyd!" the Viceroy called out to the scientist, who hadn't bothered to disconnect.

"Yes your highness?" he replied.

"Can it win? Will your toy beat them?"

"Hmph, my lord, please be so kind to call it Lancelot." Lloyd said, annoyed by the prince calling his marvel a toy. "Oh and one more thing, do you know anything about "giant, metal, transforming robots"? Our devicer was at the site where the truck carrying the poison gas exploded, and he said he had encountered two of them with along with your Royal Guards below."

"Please, and here I thought you were a scientist. Surely this pilot of yours has been affected by the poison gas released and was just seeing things." Clovis answered simply, not wanting to let the man know about the incident that occurred earlier.

"Just thought I ask out of curiosity, especially after hearing him say that the "two living robots" were a "motorcycle" and a "red sports car". But I guess that's just a coincidence then. My team will have the Lancelot up and running soon." Lloyd said his reason for asking, unnerving both the Viceroy and his staff.

"Be sure that they do." the prince told him as the scientist's screen closed and disconnected. After making sure he gone, the Viceroy then slammed his fist on the table and began to vent his frustration. "Damn it all, the more this continues, the more loose ends we'll have to take care of! Now not only will we need to recover the girl, but now we have possibly a witness that may have to "remove" later. Can this day get any worse!"

As if to mock his royal majesty, the Decepticons began continuing their assault in the distance and were slowly heading towards their battlefield.

"Sir! The unknown enemy is continuing their attack and is now slowly heading towards the rest of the ghetto!" one of the operators reported.

"Of course, our one other problem, these accursed "transforming mechs" I keep hearing about!"

"My liege, perhaps we should move you far from here. Just in case, should Lloyd's prototype fail and these unknown forces make their way here." Bartley suggested.

"Preposterous! We are well guarded by a few squads of knightmares, several tanks, gunships, as well as a few turrets attached to our base. Don't tell me you believe you're willing to believe some crazed story about some machines that can transform! There's no possible way such mechs exists!" Clovis lectured his right-hand man.

"But the accounts..."

"I'm willing to believe in motor vehicles being equipped with advanced weapons, since it sounds like something that is plausible and we have proof of it. But such simple modes of transportation turning into "living knightmares", that's something out of the realm of fantasy! We will hold our ground, and see what happens, understood?"

"Yes my liege."

"Good. Now where's that air support I ordered?!" the prince demanded.

"We don't know sir! we just got word back from the airbase, and they're reporting that they lost contact with the flight group!" one of his staff reported.

"They what?!"

"Contact them again, and find out what's going on! I want to know how they could lose track of five jets!" Bartley ordered.

"That's going to be a problem sir." One of the operators responded.

"Why?"

"Because all communications to or from the ghetto are being jammed."

Unbeknown to anyone in the room, on one of the small monitors within the room had been displaying a certain emblem for while and now disappeared as the screen returned to normal.

* * *

As the Lancelot was launched, Suzaku soon began taking down enemy knightmares with quick efficiency, which did not go unnoticed.

"This is B group, reporting enemy presence." one of the rebels reported to Lelouch.

"Hm, reinforcements? Real battle is different, isn't it?" the teenage chess master thought to himself as he picked up the radio. "Status."

"Everybody ejected, but they took out four units in nothing flat!"

"Enemy numbers?" Lelouch inquired.

"Just one. I think it's a new model, I never seen anything lik-AAAAAHHHHH!" the pilot cried out before he was taken down.

"What's happening out there?" Lelouch demanded. As he did, more and more of his units were being wiped out, much to the exiled prince disbelief and the Viceroy's relief. After taking out most of the enemy controlled Sutherlands, Suzaku soon discovers the location of the mastermind behind this. Using the Lancelot's Slash Harkens, the Honorary Britannian makes it up the building and onto the floor where the enemy leader was. Suzaku then charge's his knightmare at the Sutherland.

"You mean this thing is what's ruining my plan?!" Lelouch said as he tried to block the unknown knightmare's attack.

"Are you the guy that's in command?" Suzaku questioned the enemy pilot as he tried to push it off the building.

"Nothing more than a pilot! How dare he-" Lelouch was soon interrupted by his mech falling several floors. Fortunately his mech survived the fall. "I've no choice, I've got to get out of here."

Before Lelouch could do anything, his knightmare was knocked back by a mid-air spin kick by the new knightmare. Suzaku aimed and was about to fire his Slash Harken at the Sutherland when suddenly was intercepted by Kallen in her Glasgow.

"Hey, I'm returning the favor!" Kallen told Lelouch as she tried to buy him time to escape.

Kallen fired her remaining Harken at the Lancelot, only for it to catch it and crush it in its hands. Her Glasgow takes too much damage and is forced to eject. As she did, Lelouch quickly got out of the building and began rushing down the war-torn streets. The Lancelot was soon on his mech's heels and gaining. The fleeing mastermind then tried to fire the Sutherland's rifle at it, but Suzaku quickly dodged. Seeing that wasn't working, he tried firing at the building, hoping the debris would slow his enemy down. Unfortunately, Suzaku was able to dodge those as well.

"THAT DAMN MONSTER IS UNSTOPPABLE!" Lelouch said as he became frustrated with this unshakable menace. Suzaku was putting his all in trying to apprehend the enemy mastermind.

"Bastard, he's tearing things up for no reason." Suzaku said. Suddenly, his instruments began to alert him. Turning around, Suzaku saw a mother and her child falling from above. Quickly breaking off his pursuit with the terrorist, he turned the Lancelot around and made it jump, catching the two as he did.

* * *

Back near the G-1 base, Lloyd and his crew witness the heroic act on their monitors.

"Huh, he saved someone?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, so it would seem." One of his assistants responded.

"Hmm, it's very strange of him." Lloyd replied as he walked away.

* * *

While still escaping in his Sutherland, Lelouch watched as the Lancelot saved the mother and child that were falling.

_"In the midst of battle, he rescues someone? Hmph, I'll concede you the tactical victory here. Nevertheless..."_ Lelouch was about to eject from his Sutherland when suddenly his radio began speaking.

"R1 here, please respond." Noami Inoue reported.

"Your still alive? I thought you were taken out!" Lelouch questioned.

"On the contrary, me and the rest of R group survived. Apparently we entered a part of the ghetto that's been giving our radars problems, which seems to have helped us avoid being detected on it." she replied.

"Excellent, meet me at these coordinates."

"Actually sir, we found something that may even the odds with that unknown knightmare. I recommend you come here and take a look. Here's our coordinates."

Soon enough, it was sent to Lelouch's monitors. He spots their location on the display, and notices that are close to where the communications were being jammed, making him suspicious. It also wasn't helping that she sounded kind of off when she replied.

"I believe I make the decisions here. Why should I head to your location?"

"Because what we found is better to explain if we were to show you. Plus, do you really have a choice? Most of our Sutherlands are down, and we need to regroup. If you want to win as much as we do, come to our location."

Lelouch didn't like this one bit, something was definitely off. However, she had a point. While he could just leave them, eject from his knightmare, and find a way to escape on foot with his powers, he would also have a better chance at doing so with several knightmares to command. And though they were near that area where he assumes those... "mechs" were, he wasn't picking up anything strange on his radar from where they were. Lelouch then decided to go along with it and see what they found, though with caution.

"Very well, I'll be there shortly. This better be worth it."

"Trust me, it's very much worth our time." Noami said... as she and her comrades were held at gunpoint by two "living knightmares". The Decepticons Shockwave and Flamewar, who had just obliterated the Britannian Sutherlands before demanding them to bring their leader to where they were.

"Excellent, you and your friends can now exit your knightmares and regroup with the others." Shockwave told them.

"Yeah and when you do, let us know and we'll get all of you out of Shinjuku along with everyone else. And I recommend that you do, since it might not be here much longer when we are through here, ya got that." Flamewar added.

"Yes, we understand. But if you don't mind me asking, just what are you two exactly?" the human rebel asked as she and the others got out of their Sutherlands.

"We are called Decepticons, and when this is over, we request that you forget having ever encountered us."

"Why?" Naomi questioned.

"We don't want to exactly create a panic with the people on this island or the rest of the world. Besides if you told anyone else about us, they'll probably think you're crazy." Flamewar explained.

"We will reveal ourselves when the time is right, but until then, the war we have with Britannia is a secret one." Shockwave added.

"Alright then, but I have one more question."

"And that is?" Shockwave replied.

"Just what do you want with the guy on the radio?"

"Let's just say we would like to have a word with him when he arrives." Flamewar answered as they began waiting for Lelouch to arrive.

* * *

After putting the mother and child down, she ran off screaming with the child, leaving Suzaku perplexed. Cecile Croomy, Lloyd's main assistant, chimed in through the speakers.

"Suzaku, are you tired? We'll call it quits for today."

"No, I'm fine. Let me keep going." Suzaku replied. The Honorary Britannian was about to continue when he notices his communications and his radar was being jammed. "Huh? What's going on? Ms. Cecile are you there?"

Not far from his position, Suzaku began hearing a the sound of a jet engine and soon saw a dark blue aerial drone of sorts flying towards him. The flying machine started firing laser blasts at him, which were then blocked by the Lancelot's shields. The drone made another pass and began firing again, only this time Suzaku dodged it and fired his Slash Harkens at it. The drone dodges them, suddenly transforms, and spin kicks the Lancelot off balance. Suzaku was shocked by what just happened. Once again he found himself encountering another "transformer", only this time he was ready for them, especially now at the helm of a prototype seventh generation knightmare that was the Lancelot. The pilot brings his knightmare back and in a fighting stance as he stared at his opponent. Soundwave stares at him as well while straightening his wing-like arms and digits into a blade. After a moment of silence, the Lancelot makes the first move.

The knightmare charges at the Decepticon and tries to slash it with the Harken attached to its wrist. Soundwave simply spins around and dodges the strike, and proceeds to kick the back of his opponent. The Lancelot stumbles a bit before regaining balance. As it does, it then turns and fires its hip mounted Slash Harkens at the Decepticon. However, Soundwave's own "Slash Harkens" soon intercepts them. The silent mech's tentacle arms are launched quickly at the incoming projectiles, drilling towards and destroying them.

"Damn it." Suzaku swore as the transforming mecha started walking towards him. The pilot then moves the Lancelot and tries to strike at his foe once again. He tries throwing kicks and punches, which only blocked and countered with ease before being spin-kicked by his opponent back a few feet. Getting back again, Suzaku sees the Decepticon simply standing where it was before, giving him the hand gesture that said "bring it". Getting fed up with the mech constantly curb-stomping him, Suzaku charges the Lancelot at it once more, but this time increasing the speed. Soundwave did nothing as the Lancelot rapidly sped towards him. It then jumped and began doing a spin kick at him, but the blow never landed as a portal soon opened and the Lancelot fell through it.

* * *

"Be careful with his operational time!" Lloyd told Cecile and the rest of his team inside the knightmare trailer. He was going to walk around for a bit to stretch his legs.

"Yes sir!" she yelled back.

"My that boy is an excellent piece of equipment." the scientist mused as he started walking around. He didn't get much far when he began hearing his assistant call out to him urgently.

"Sir something happened!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"We've lost contact with the Lancelot!" she reported.

"What?!" Lloyd said as started running back to the trailer. "Tell me what happened!"

"We don't know sir. One minute everything was fine, the next thing we knew we were disconnected, as though we were being jammed!"

"What?! Someone is interfering with our instruments?" Lloyd asked, concerned with the well-being of his prototype knightmare and its devicer.

"It would seem so, because it is the same interference from that area where our unknown hostiles are." Cecile replied as she tried to reestablish connection with Suzaku and the Lancelot. "So far we've been unable to break through the interference."

Lloyd was about to speak again, but was soon interrupted by prince Clovis popping up on their screen.

"Lloyd! What's going on? The Lancelot disappeared from our radar!"

"We don't know, but it looks as though someone is blocking our instruments." Lloyd responded.

"You can't be serious, is there any way to break through it?!" the Viceroy demanded.

"We're trying, but it's taking us a while to-" Lloyd was soon interrupted by the sound of an incoming jet from outside.

From the G-1 base's command center, one of the staff sees what appears to be a Britannian jet coming from the distance.

"Sir, it appears that one of the fighters you called for has arrived!"

"Only one? Where's the others?" Bartley inquired.

"We don't know sir, and the pilot is not responding to our call." one of the operators reported. "Right now it looks like it's heading towards its target area within the ghetto."

"Excellent, let hope an aerial bombardment will be enough to take care of our hidden menace." Clovis said as he and the others watched the plane fly towards its destination. However, the sound of explosions they expected never came. "What the- where's my explosions? Why didn't he bomb his target?!"

"Sir! Look! The plane is turning around and is heading west!" Another one of his staff soon pointed at the jet flying turning left and was soon turning around.

"What in the world is he doing?" Clovis said as he stared at the jet.

"Somebody get us contact with that pilot immediately!" Bartley barked.

Everybody outside the G-1 base was watching as well. Among them, Lord Jeremiah and Lady Villetta, who were just as perplexed as everyone else.

"What's one of our jets doing here?" Jeremiah asked.

"Perhaps his royal highness wanted to wrap things up here and ordered a bombing run on the terrorists." Villetta guessed as they both watched the jet fly over the ghetto and start turning around as it did. Now it was coming from the west side of the mobile command base.

"What is that pilot doing? He didn't even drop his payload." Jeremiah said as he and Villetta moved to get a better look.

"More importantly, why is he flying back towards us." she said while watching.

Their questions were soon answered when said "jet" began unleashing a barrage of missiles upon them.

"What the- TAKE COVER!" Jeremiah yelled out as everyone took cover from the incoming rockets. The entire area around the base was bombarded, several soldiers were sent flying by explosions while many tanks and other vehicles were blown to bits as the missiles hit their mark. Even the command center took damage, as its front wheels were destroyed along with its turrets. Inside the somewhat burning room, the Viceroy and his staff got back their feet after being knocked down by the explosions.

"NOW WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY OUR OWN JETS?! THIS IS INTOLERABLE!" Clovis roared, finally losing it all.

"Someone get all our remaining knightmares here on the double! Tanks and other forces as well!" Bartley shouted out orders.

"FORGET THAT! TO HELL WITH BEING DISCREET, TO HELL WITH THAT GIRL! I WANT THIS AREA AND PARTS OF THE SETTLEMENT LEVELED IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO GET RID OF THEM ALL!" the Viceroy continued ranting.

"Sir calm down! We need to get you to safety!" Bartley told him.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" Clovis yelled at him as he grabbed him by the jacket. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE BASTARDS, WHOEVER THEY ARE! THEY HAVE THE GALL TO STRIKE ME?! THEN SO BE IT I'LL UNLEASH HELL ON EARTH! ONCE I ESCAPE, I'LL HAVE THE NAVY BOMBARD THIS AREA WITH EVERYTHING THEY HAVE!" Clovis then started laughing crazily as he finally lost his marbles.

Meanwhile outside, Cecile was doing her best to pull Lloyd out of the trailer that had been knocked over from the attack.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" his assistant asked.

"I'm fine, but-" he then looks at the damaged trailer. "Oh great, just how are we suppose to transport the Lancelot now?"

"Lloyd, could you please be more concerned with your health instead of our transport?" Cecile sighed.

"LOOK OUT! IT'S MAKING ANOTHER PASS!" One of the soldiers cried out. As they take cover, the gunships nearby move in to defend, but are soon shot down by two new flyers. One looked liked an origami bird, the other looked more like an actual bird, but metal. With the gunships down, the remaining Sutherlands and tanks try to do their best to hold off their flying attackers.

* * *

After having ejected from her Glasgow, Kallen gets out of her cockpit and begins running through the war torn ghetto. She didn't have to run far as she was soon found by Ohgi and was brought where the others were hiding. There several people, both resistance and civilian, begin complaining about their dire situation.

"It's your fault! This is what happens when you oppose the Britannians! One of the civilians shouted.

"What?! Why you gutless coward!" Tamaki shouted back.

"How many people were killed because of this?" a woman said as she cried in fear.

"Shut up! Do you know how many of us were killed or captured do ya?!" Tamaki shouted at her. "Quit crying!"

"Ohgi, who was that voice we heard?" Kallen asked, wanting to know who was giving them orders.

"Damned if I know." he replied. "He doesn't answer when I call. So maybe he bought it-" before he could finish, the blast doors to the warehouse were blown open and a Britannian tank began coming through the smoke.

"There! You see? Instead of following someone we don't even know, we should have used the poison gas." Tamaki yelled at Ohgi.

"But he..." Ohgi's soon became quiet as several soldiers began charging in.

"Damn Nagata to hell!" Tamaki swore.

"So this is where you Eleven vermin scurried of to." the tank commander said as he raised his hand. "Prepare to fire."

The soldiers begin to taking aim, and it would seem that this was the end for Kallen and everyone else in the room.

"Comme-" commander was soon interrupted by a whistle, which soon prompted everyone to stop what they were doing. The Britannians soon turn around and are soon dumbstruck by sight before them.

Behind them was two metal men carrying big guns. One wielded a minigun, the other a knightmare rifle. The one with the minigun began to speak.

"Well look at what he have here bro. It's what the humans call a "Mexican standoff"." Frenzy remarked, he was wearing a pair of sunglasses that he found lying around.

"Ah, bro, I think a "Mexican Standoff" is only between three people." Rumble told his bro while chewing some gum he found.

"Nu-uh, it's also between three parties. Us, those guys on the other side, and the dumb afts between us and them." Frenzy retorted. "Also, what the hell are you chewing?"

"Something called gum, found it on one of the dead bodies. By the way, you do know we're here to save the guys on the other side, right?" Rumble replied.

"Oh yeah. Alright then, yo, bucketheads! It would seem we have you surrounded! Now I'm not a bettin' man, but I'm pretty sure the rifle my bro here has is enough to make your freakin' tank over blow up like confetti. And while your puny weapons can turn those meatbags on the other side into what you call "swiss cheese", with us, not so much. And I take it that it would take a minute to move that big turret of yours around, which will not be enough to stop this big, beautiful weapon of destruction from blowing it to itty-bitty bits. So here's what you're going to do to avoid having us tear you all into shreds. You're going to drop your weapons, move yourselves and that fat tank of yours out of the building, and get the hell out of here before we pump your squishy guts full of lead. Comprende?"

"Who, no, what the hell are you?" the commander questioned them as his troops aimed their rifles at the metal menaces. The turret was still pointed at the group of Elevens, who simply watched the strange scene before them, trying to make sense of it.

"That's a mighty fine question. We fine, handsome, magnificent bad afts are Decepticons. And if there's is one thing that we do best, and have fun in, is killin' fine losers such as yourselves. Now get to droppin' or we start poppin'." Frenzy replied as he and Rumble ready their weapons.

"Like hell we are! As soon as we drop our weapons and start leaving, what's stopping you from shooting us anyway?" one of the soldiers shouted back.

"Yeah! And they way I see it, our tank is holding these vermin hostage. So really it should be you that is dropping the weapons." another spoke out.

"Nu-uh!" Rumble retorted.

"Uh, ya-huh!" the soldier said back.

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-"

"Will you idiots shut up and just shoot for pete's sake!" the commander yelled. But before anyone could make a move, a metal jaguar crashed through the warehouse ceiling and landed on the tank. It took a hold of the commander and threw him over to the Elevens before going inside the tank and tearing everyone inside apart as they scream for help.

"WHAT THE FU-ACK!" the soldier didn't finish as he and the others were soon mowed down like grass by the twins big guns. The Elevens quickly took cover to avoid the line of fire. As soon as it was over, they soon looked up to see the carnage before them. Rumble and Frenzy began inspecting their handiwork.

"Heh, really should have listened. What took you so long Ravage?" Frenzy asked.

Ravage ignored him as he got out of the tank and walked towards the Elevens.

"What in the hell are you guys?!" Tamaki yelled at them.

"Jeez, didn't we just say that." Frenzy remarked.

"Yeah, you guys have a hearin' problem or somethin'? We are the Decepticons and we're here to save your scrawny afts meatbags! So show some respect!" Rumble told Tamaki.

"I think he means to say what exactly are Decepticons, also forgive Tamaki he can be somewhat of an ass." Kallen told the minicon.

"Hey! I have every right to be freaked out by these guys! Just when do metal men just pop out of nowhere!"

"Excuse me, you said your here to save us?" one of the Elevens spoke up.

"Yep, also waiting for the rest to show up." Frenzy replied.

"Rest? You mean you saved more of us?" Kallen spoke up, who couldn't believe that she was talking to robots but relieved to hear that more survived.

"Yeah, I think they're with your fellow resistance. They were led by some chick with long blue hair." Rumble answered.

"Noami? I thought we lost her!" Ohgi was happy to hear that more of his crew survived.

"Yeah, according to Shockwave, she and the others were pinned down by a group of Sutherlands controlled by the Britannians. "Were" being the specific term. Right now she and the others are making their way here." Frenzy said as on cue Noami and the others were ran inside.

"Ohgi, you're alive!" Noami said with relief.

"Yeah, thanks to these guys." Ohgi said as he looked at their strange saviors.

"You're welcome." Frenzy replied.

"Huh, so you guys come in smaller sizes." Naomi commented.

"What was that?! Who you callin' small!" Frenzy took offense as usual, and his bro had to hold him back as usual.

"Sorry 'bout that. He takes his height very personal."

"Wait a minute... You mean you guys are bigger?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Well duh, were what you call minicons." Rumble stated.

"But don't let the name fool ya, especially after showing you guys what we did to those meatbags. No offense." Frenzy said.

"Some taken." Naomi eyed the minicon.

"So just how big are the ones you guys met?" Kallen questioned.

"Well one was a purple female with orange flames and she was just as tall as a knightmare" Noami described.

"That would be Flamewar." Rumble added.

"And there was another, a purple one that was twice the size and had a huge cannon for an arm." Naomi continued.

"And it obliterated those Britannians completely! Seriously, all that was left was a crater!" one of Naomi's teammates spoke up.

"Are you serious?!" Tamaki and the others couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Yep, that's Shockwave for ya. You know, the one I mentioned earlier." Rumble told Ohgi and the others.

"Anyway, after helping us, they held us a gunpoint and forced us to tell that voice we've been following orders from to come over where we were. After doing so, they ordered us out of our knightmares and to find you and the others before getting us out of the ghetto." Naomi finished.

"At gunpoint?" Kallen said as she everyone else looked at the three mechs.

"Well what you expected? If ya encountered two Cybertronians that just creamed a bunch of pushovers, would be friendly to us at first and not shoot?" Rumble explained.

"Wait, I thought you guys were Decepticons?" Ohgi inquired.

"Ugh, way to go motormouth! So much for keepin' things to ourselves." Frenzy smacked the back of his head.

"Ow, well excuse me!"

"Anyway, we're technically Cybertronians and our group is called the Decepticons."

"Okay, but where did you guys come from?" Kallen asked.

"From the planet Cybertron, duh!" Rumble was then smacked by Ravage this time. "Ow!"

"What did I just tell you, ya moron!" Frenzy barked at his bro.

"You're from space?!" Ohgi said as everyone was soon dumbfounded by the revelation.

"Well technically a planet from a parallel uni- OW OW OW!" Rumble was then clobbered by both of them.

"WILL YA SHUT UP?!" Frenzy yelled at him.

"Dammit, you made me swallow my gum." Rumble grumbled.

"GOOD! Now listen everyone, what you heard does not leave this room! If you tell anyone else, ya gonna end up like these corpses here, capice?!"

"Fair enough, but what's a bunch or alien robots doing on Earth?" Ohgi asked and was soon stared down by the three. "Nevermind."

"Look, all you need to know is that we're here on business and beating the scrap out of these Britannians is just extra, ya got that? Now sit back and chill while we all wait for our boss to send us our ticket out of here." Frenzy told the rebel cell leader.

"Yeah, which should come after the others take out the last of them." Rumble added.

"I don't get it, why bother with secrecy if you're making a racket with the enemy?" Yoshitaka questioned.

"Think about, you have a foe beyond anythin' you could possibly imagine. If they we're to make a huge fuss about in public, people are gonna panic and there will be chaos, something no one wants." Frenzy explained.

"Hence why our fight with those Britannians will be a secret one." Rumble added as Ravage soon growled when the Britannian tank commander began to wake up after being thrown by him. As he got up, he soon noticed everyone staring at him.

"Well look who's still functions. Why don't you guys fix that while we wait?" Rumble said with a menacing grin. Soon enough a crowd of angry Elevens began surrounding the tank commander, prompting him to pull out his pistol.

"Back, I order you vermin to stay back or I'll shoo-ARGH!" the Britannian's hand that was holding the pistol was shot off by Frenzy's built in blaster, which then reverted back into a hand. The Elevens then moved forward and closed in on him.

"Wait, stop! STOP! STO-AAAHHH!" he cried out as they began beating him to death.

As soon as they were finished, a huge explosion erupted in the distance.

* * *

Lelouch was almost at the location he was given, and so far he hadn't encountered any hostile threats. While this was a good thing, Lelouch didn't think so, as he half expected to run into some enemy knightmares while getting there. Up ahead, the ex-prince saw the Sutherlands belonging to R group and began contacting them.

"I'm here, now what exactly did you find?"

There was no response, and even more strange, the knightmares didn't turn to face him or react to his presence.

"I order you to respond." he commanded again as he got closer. Still nothing. Seeing that they were still not reacting, used his Sutherland to tap one of their shoulders. When nothing happened, Lelouch shook the mech, and then proceeded to open its cockpit. As he did, he found it empty.

"What?" Lelouch said in shock.

Suddenly, an energy bolt struck the left leg of his knightmare, knocking it over. Lelouch then tried to open his cockpit, and after doing so found himself staring at a barrel of a large cannon, wielded by a giant purple mech with one big, red eye. As he stared, he soon heard the motor of a motorcycle and turned to see it transform into the metal being he encountered earlier.

"Well hello again squirt, glad to see that your still functional." she greeted.

"W-Want do you want?" Lelouch asked, fearing for his life.

"We have a few question we would like ask." Shockwave told him.

"That, and our boss would like to have a word with you personally, which is why we'll be taking you with us." Flamewar added as she too aim at the young human. "But until then, nighty night." she then fired a stun blast at Lelouch, putting him to sleep.

As they did, a huge explosion came about in the distance, and the two Decepticons turned to see a large amount of smoke rising in the distance.

* * *

After being sent into a spacebridge, the Lancelot shortly exits the portal, and Suzaku finds himself falling from the sky and into a building below him. Crashing through several floors and onto the ground floor of the dilapidated structure. As the Honorary Britannian tried to bring his mech up, he soon hears the roar of a jet engine once more. The silent mech transforms into his bipedal form and slowly walks toward the building, stopping a few feet from it. The Lancelot tries to move, but finds its legs damaged from the fall. However, that did little to deter its devicer.

"You bastard, have a taste of this!" He then fired the Slash Harkens from the Lancelot's wrists.

They soon rocketed towards the Decepticon as it slowly lifts its right arm. A strange blaster soon appears on it and fires pink rings of sonic energy, pushing back the Slash Harkens back towards their owner. They soon hit a couple of pillars near him that held up the floors above him, which soon collapse on him. Soundwave continued firing the Resonance Blaster towards the building, which then came crumbling down, burying the prototype knightmare within.

"Soundwave: Superior. Knightmare: Inferior." the spymaster spoke as he took the time to study his work.

The Decepticon then received a signal from his master and transformed back into his alt-mode, taking off before he could even check to see if the pilot was still alive. Alive or not, it wasn't a concern. His orders were to remove the prototype from play, and that's what he did. With it buried in rubble, it would be a while for rescue to come. And since it was buried, there was a good chance that there was a limited amount of oxygen within that cockpit. So unless rescue makes it in time, the pilot will surely suffocate. But if the pilot does survive, it would be a rematch to look forward to later.

A while after flying off into the distance, a huge explosion occurred in the distance.

* * *

At the G-1 base, the siege brought on by the flying menaces continued. The ground forces surrounding the mobile command center were trying their best to fight them off, but were mostly unsuccessful as they were slowly being taken out one by one.

"Damn it all, where's reinforcements when we need it?" Lord Jeremiah yelled.

"Sir! We're still trying to contact our outside forces, but we can't break through whatever is jamming the transmissions in and out of the ghetto!" one of the soldiers reported.

"This is intolerable!" Lady Villetta said as she fired another rocket from her launcher, only for it to be blown to bits by the drones laser fire.

"Is there anyway to move the Viceroy's transport out of here?" Kewell asked. He had lost his knightmare earlier, and was trying to aid in the defense against the new enemy.

"I'm sorry to say that's impossible, both wheels, front and back, have been destroyed." the soldier replied.

"Great, just how in the hell are we going to get his royal highness our of here then?" Jeremiah said as he continued firing at the enemy.

Inside the command center, Clovis was still losing it as Bartley and the rest of his staff tried their best to find a way to break the interference.

"Any luck?" Bartley inquired as the sound battle raged outside their base.

"No sir, still getting interference." one of the technicians said glumly.

"Well keep trying, we need to get his highness out of here." the general told him as he looked at the Viceroy who was still ranting.

"Burn them all to hell, that's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to burn them and and this entire city to hell for good measure!" Clovis said crazily. He was then slapped by Bartley.

"Get a hold of yourself my lord, we'll get everything under control soon and you out to safety! Just think what would happen if your father were to find out you were crumbling to pressure in the heat of battle, I doubt he would be happy!" Bartley berated him. After a moment, Clovis began to regain his senses.

"You're right... But how are we supposed fend off these them off? We have no communications and they're picking out our men one by one!"

"Um, sir." one of the staff spoke out.

"What is it? Have you gotten through?" Bartley answered.

"No, but..."

"Then what is it-" Bartley stopped mid-sentence he and Clovis realized that something happened.

It suddenly became quiet.

Viceroy and his officer soon rush to the window and saw that their attackers were suddenly leaving. Even the troops outside were perplexed at the sight.

"What the hell is going on? They had us running ragged and now they just stop?" Villetta questioned.

"I don't know, but I don't-" Jeremiah was interrupted by one of the soldiers nearby.

"Sir! Vehicle approaching 12:00 from our position!"

"What?" Jeremiah took out a pair of binoculars and looked ahead. Coming from the distance, a large silver tank emerged from the smoke. It looked like an ordinary tank, treads and all. Something that the Japanese military used in defense against Britannia's invasion several years ago, something that was easily taken down by their knightmares then. However, considering the foes they had been facing, it must be something more than an ordinary tank. It was slowly moving towards them.

"A tank?" Villetta observed.

"Everyone, hold your fire! We don't what it's capable of! Form a defensive perimeter, Vickers squad move in to intercept!" the Purist commanded.

"Yes my lord!" the pilots replied as they charged their Sutherlands at the tank.

However, as they got close, something happened. Something that soon turned every Britannian's blood cold and send a shiver down their spine. Something that would live in infamy on this day.

The tank began to changing, and in moments, what was a tank became a ten-and-a-half meter tall, metal giant.

"OH-" the pilot pulled the brakes.

"-MY-" Jeremiah dropped his binoculars.

"-GOD!" Clovis stared in horror at the very thing he called a "fantasy" earlier.

Everyone froze at the sight at the metal titan before them, some even dropped their weapons and/or whatever they were holding.

"CLOVIS!" Megatron called out the Viceroy's name, terrifying the man even more as the metal giant began making his way towards him.

"PROTECT HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS! FOR BRITANNIA!" one of the pilots shouted as the squad moved in to defend.

Megatron fired his fusion cannon and completely obliterated two of the five incoming knightmares. Two stopped and began firing their rifles while the third one managed to get close enough to use his Slash Harken. A poor decision as the gladiator caught it and began to swing the knightmare around, after which he then let go and sent the knightmare flying towards its comrades, crashing and causing the three to explode from impact.

"Such heroic nonsense." the gladiator remarked as he continued marching towards the base.

"ALL KNIGHTMARES CHARGE! ALL CANNONS FIRE! HIT THAT THING WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Jeremiah ordered, though the soldiers began firing out of fear before he could even finished.

"FOR BRITANNIA!" the pilots charged.

"Yes, come! There is no greater glory than to fall at the hand of a true warrior!" Megatron remarked.

All of the knightmares guarding the base soon took charge against the mighty foe. Cannons fired and rifles sounded off as everything was thrown at the silver giant. But even with all that, they did little to stop the unstoppable juggernaut. Megatron blasted knightmares and tanks alike, sliced and slashed every Sutherland that came in his path, and grabbed and tossed those that would be foolish enough to take the Champion of Kaon far into the distance. Eventually all knightmares were slain and obliterated, and the great gladiator began firing his powerful cannon of destruction toward the wall of tanks that stood between him and his target. While many of their cannons continued to fire in name of their majesty and their empire, some began to cower and started to flee in fear.

"STAND AND FIGHT YOU COWARDS!" Kewell shouted at the fleeing soldiers.

"ISN'T THERE ANYTHING TO STOP THAT MONSTER!" Villetta yelled as she watched Megatron continue his approach, dodging or brushing off whatever came at him.

"Lloyd! We have to go! We need to find the Lancelot and get to safety before that thing-"

"Is perfection! Never have I imagine seeing something impossible become a reality. That transformation and those weapons! That face, is that thing actually alive?!" Lloyd interrupted Cecile as he stared in awe at the mech before him.

"Apparently! And we'll be toast if we stay any longer! Come on!" she told him as she dragged him away from the danger as Megatron closed in on the base.

The last tank was finally blown to bits and the remaining soldiers began scattering, either looking for cover or continued shooting from the open. It did little damage as Megatron then jumped into the air and proceeded to cause a shock wave upon his landing, sending everyone in its wake flying. With no one else left to oppose him, Megatron began to speak.

"Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of Britannia. I, Megatron Prime, Leader of the Decepticons and bringer of justice, have found you guilty of abusing your power over those weaker than yourself and slaughtering those that could not defend themselves. For that, you shall pay dearly... WITH YOUR LIFE!" Megatron declared as he fully charged his fusion cannon and fired at the G-1 base. The blast hit dead center, and the base was consumed in a mighty explosion. After the blast wave ceased and the smoke cleared, all that was left was a smoking crater. Megatron then turned to face the surviving humans.

"Let this be a lesson to you all! Abuse the power you have, and you will pay the price. If I find out about anymore senseless slaughtering brought on by your hands, I will not return to Area 11, but to your capital of Pendragon in Britannia, and BURN IT TO THE GROUND! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" he barked at them.

"YES, WE UNDERSTAND! WE WON'T SHOOT DOWN ANYMORE ELEVENS!" one of the soldiers cried out.

"JAPANESE!" Megatron corrected.

"SORRY! WE WON'T SHOOT MORE JAPANESE! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" the soldier cowered as they stared in horror.

"Good. Now who is next in charge?" He inquired.

Soon enough, soldiers began pushing up Lord Jeremiah in front of the giant.

"And you are?"

"Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, Margrave and a member of the Purist Faction." Jeremiah introduced himself, trying his best not to be intimidated by the talking, metal titan.

"Purist Faction?" Megatron raised his metal eyebrow.

"We're a group that believes Britannia's society and military should not be dirtied by foreigners-"

"I was being rhetorical you twit. What I cannot fathom how an empire such as yourselves believes in something as idiotic as blood purity or genetics. Then again, it would make sense how my warriors and I were easily able to wipe the floor with you mongrels. You're the saddest excuse of an empire if I ever saw one, with moronic beliefs and incompetent soldiers, not to mention your lazy nobles and your pathetic royal family." Megatron said with disdain.

"How dare you insult his majesty's famil-" the soldier was then vaporized by the Decepticon leader.

"As I was saying, you're empire is nothing more than sham! Warriors serving sloths in human clothing when they are more fit to rule. If you think your Britannia is the shining example of the survival of the fittest, it is but a gross representation of it! I know what a true empire is, I know what it means for the strong to rule and the weak to follow. I say to you that if you think you're anyway superior over the rest of you species, you are dead wrong and are bound to be crushed by the heel of those like myself, the ones who are truly strong! Now call off the rest of your troops and let the civilians leave the ghetto in peace, or else I'll have my warriors lay waste to your homeland." Megatron ordered.

After being given the ultimatum and having to admit defeat, reluctantly picked up the radio and issued the command.

"This is Lord Jeremiah to all units, ceasefire! I repeat, ceasefire at once! All destruction of property and buildings is to stop immediately. All Elevens are not to be harmed and are to be left alone. Any harm that comes to any of them, there will be a severe punishment. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, ceasefire at once!" Jeremiah finished and waited for their response.

"...Yes my lord." the soldiers replied on the radio.

"Satisfied?" the Margrave asked the titan.

"Indeed." Megatron replied as a portal soon opened, surprising the Britannians that saw it. "And now I take my leave. Remember my warning, or suffer the wrath of the Decepticons!" the mighty gladiator said his farewell.

"Wait!" Jeremiah spoke out to the Decepticon.

"Yes?"

"If you believe in the strongest of the fittest, why even care for the weak?" Jeremiah questioned.

"Because while I am the strongest, it is the responsibility for the mighty to look over the weak, and to be the inspiration for them to become stronger and mightier than they were before. Something you Britannians need to learn, as well as one other thing."

"And that is?" the Margrave asked.

"Empires never last." Megatron said simply as he entered the green aperture and vanished. Soon the portal did so as well, leaving the Jeremiah and the others staring where it once was as they begin to contemplate on what they just experienced.

"Just what the hell happened?" Villetta asked as she began to question her sanity.

"Well, apparently we were just slaughtered, our viceroy and his staff was just reduced to dust, and now there's such things as metal giants and wormholes appearing out of nowhere. It's unbelievable, but yet all so fascinating-ow ow ow!" Lloyd began to feel pain as Cecile pulled his ears.

"Lloyd, you're not helping." she growled.

"Either way, hell is exactly what just happened." Kewell spoke up.

"Indeed, and I fear that's not the last we'll see of them." Jeremiah said as he and the others began recovering and picking up the pieces.

Later on that day, Jeremiah would be given Bartley's position of Acting-Consul of Area 11. While this was a step forward for his and the Purist Faction's plan on getting rid of Honorary Britannians from the military, he would unfortunately be the one to report Clovis's death to his Emperor, as well as explain their humiliating defeat. Suzaku was fortunately rescued in time, and would be in the hospital for a while. Lloyd was still blown away but what had happened, but was also distressed upon finding how badly damaged the Lancelot became by its encounter with Soundwave. As for the Elevens, all who survived were able to leave the ghetto in peace, but were told to keep their mouths shut on what had happened. The same was applied to the soldiers in order to prevent panic from spreading about Clovis's demise and their transforming enemies, the Decepticons. But even so, there would eventually be rumors regarding the "Demons of Shinjuku", which soon became a hot new topic among conspiracy theorists.

As for Lelouch and Ohgi's resistance cell, well...

* * *

Coming out of the spacebridge, Megatron was welcomed to the sight of his fellow Decepticons cheering in victory.

"Decepticons, today we are victorious! We have tasted battle and came out as the absolute victors!" Megatron declared, increasing the applaud among his warriors. As he began walking towards the makeshift huts that served as their temporary base of operations, until the underground base could be built, Starscream soon came up to him to report.

"A glorious day for the Decepticons, eh sir?"

"Indeed, and you have done well Starscream. Soundwave told me how you handled their incoming jet fighters, excellent work." the Prime complimented his second-in-command.

"Oh it was nothing really. To be honest they didn't put up much of fight as I anticipated." the air commander gloated.

"Nevertheless, you and everyone else did an admirable work on this day. However, there's still work to be done." Megatron said as he entered the main hut that served as their command center. "Now report."

"Yes Megatron. Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage returned with the rebel cell after getting the civilians to safety. They are currently in the medical hut, awaiting your presence."

"And the one called Lelouch?"

"Currently at Shockwave's lab." Starscream said simply. "Though I must confess, why did you change your mind about letting them go?"

"Because I have decided they will be useful to our cause in many ways. They will become our allies, as well as our eyes and ears in Area 11. That, and at some point we are going to be recruiting an army of humans, so why don't we start now while we're ahead. Now then, where's C.C.?"

"Present." C.C. said as she stood on top of the makeshift table in the center of the room.

"Ah there you are. I take it Knock Out made sure you were comfortable until we returned?"

"That depends, your medic brought me up to date regarding the Dark Knights and the Dark Spark. So processing what he said, how am I suppose to be comfortable knowing that possibly soon four giant, demonic beings will rise to tear this world apart, bringing the end of the world?" C.C. replied.

"Now you know how I feel." Starscream remarked.

"Even so, my Decepticons and I determined to make sure that doesn't happen. And will start by trying to unite the people of this world and create a force capable of taking on these monsters." Megatron said with confidence.

"Well you certainly made an impression on the locals. You do know they're only going to increase their military and bring out a state of emergency across the world. No doubt, spreading panic and chaos everywhere."

"I doubt that, they will most likely try to keep this under wraps to remain in control. As for our war with them, I'll be making our declaration later when they hold their emergency meeting tonight."

"Let me guess, Soundwave?" the witch asked.

Megatron nodded. "When I declare our war with them, it will be under our terms."

"And what makes you think they'll go to war on your conditions?" C.C. inquired as Flip Sides and the other minicons came in carrying what appeared to be tied up bodies trying to break loose.

"Let's just say we have an insurance policy that will guarantee it." Megatron smirked as he looked down at their new hostages.

After setting them down, the minicons removed the bags from the prisoners' heads, revealing them to be a very much alive Clovis and his staff.

**End of Chapter 2**

**"Next time, on the Gladiator and the Revolutionary. While they were victorious in Shinjuku, the Decepticons' work is not yet over. With Clovis and his staff secretly taken hostage, Megatron plans to interrupt the Britannians' meeting and declare his war against them while using the royal to set the terms for the war. But before then, he meets with the student called Lelouch, and discovers that he too made a contract with the immortal witch known as C.C. Meanwhile, Starscream and the other Decepticons chat with their other guests, and Oghi and his fellow resistance members, and discuss a possible alliance. Afterwards, Megatron signs a contract with C.C., and soon the gladiator and his warriors are granted power beyond their comprehension. What powers do they gain? What will happen when Megatron meets with the former prince? How will the Britannians take the Prime's declaration of war? All will be answered in the next thrilling chapter of the Gladiator and the Revolutionary!"**


End file.
